Aria Einar
by MissAriaEinar
Summary: Aria Einar rides into the Shire with Gandalf one day for her dear friend Bilbo's birthday, what surprises her the most is that Bilbo has a ring, the One Ring to be exact. He gives it Frodo before he leaves for his final journey and Aria can't help but protect the young hobbit, but when she runs into an old friend she gets sucked into a whirlwind of romance and perilous journeys.
1. The Bilbo Bash

*Hello everyone! I wish you all a warm welcome to my story! Please, please, please review! I want to know if you think I should continue with this story or if you think it's a complete dud. Also if you would like to help let me know! I may ask once again please review, there may be cookies involved –looks around, grinning evilly-. I apologize now for the slow start, I'm trying to pick it up now I as I continue to write, I've been trying to put more detail in this story, lemme know if you think it's too much! This is indeed an Aragorn/OC story and I decided to put all Elvish in Italics, it will be duly noted if otherwise. Thanks again for stopping by!(:*

Copyright: I do not own any part of the movie or book of the Lord of the Rings Trilogy, anything recognized is probably not mine, though I wish Legolas was –giggles to herself-, anything unrecognized is probably mine, anyways on with the story!

P.S.- I will try to find away to put a picture of Aria on my homepage, key word try, any who, until then if you would like to know what she looks like send me a message or review asking so and I will find a way to show you!(:

I sat quietly with Gandalf in the cart as I bounced my knee in excitement, my horse, Elwing, following slowly behind us.

"Come along Elwing!" I called to her and she neighed stubbornly, distracted by the long, bright green, blades of grass. "That horse, I swear." I mumble and Gandalf laughs.

"Patience is an important virtue, my dear." He says with a smile and I huff, crossing my arms impatiently. Suddenly Gandalf stops the cart, the pony neighing in annoyance and I look up, past my hood at him, confused.

"You're late." I heard a voice say in amusement and I smile widely, I pull down my hood.

"Frodo!" I cry out happily and Frodo grins towards me. "It appears that is to be my blame, certain horses like to take their time!" I shout the last part loudly and Elwing neighs distractedly as she continues to chew on grass.

"Well it is wonderful to see you, both of you!" Frodo says happily as he sits in the middle of us, his miniature form fitting between us perfectly.

"You didn't think we'd miss your Uncle's Bilbo's birthday?" Gandalf asks Frodo with a smile on his face. I had been friends with both Bilbo, Gandalf, and Frodo for a few years. Meeting Gandalf in my travels, he then decided to bring me to the Shire, to meet all of the wonderful hobbits.

"Elwing, go waste time in the forest and eat, good for nothing horse." I mumble the last part and I hear Elwing snort angrily, I look back to see her glaring daggers at me before lifting her head up high and walking into the forest. Gandalf starts moving the cart again as Frodo chuckles, amused by my antics with my horse.

"That horse seems like a person more and more every day." Frodo says and I nod in agreement. We pass Field Lupin as Frodo grins once again. "What news of the outside world? Tell me everything!" He says and I look down at him, I smile as I see the adventurous look in his eyes.

"What, eager? Far too eager and curious for a Hobbit. Most unnatural…" Gandalf teased Frodo and I chuckle. I smile widely as I see the busy hobbit marketplace up ahead. "Well, what can I tell you? Life in the wide world goes on much as if it has past age. Full of its own comings and goings, scarcely even aware of the existence of Hobbits, for which I am thankful." Gandalf continued to tease and Frodo frowned at me.

"Aria, you have a new scar." He said softly and I lightly touch my face.

"It is nothing, dear one." I say with a smile and softly pat his head. We continue through the marketplace, I smile and wave at the Hobbits smiling at me. We pass a giant field where I see everyone getting ready for the party.

"Ah, the long expected party. So, how is the old rascal? I hear it's going to be a party of special magnificence." I smile thinking of Bilbo, how excited I was to see him.

"You know Bilbo, he's got the whole place in an uproar." Frodo said with a smirk and I smile.

"Aye, good ol' Bilbo, always causing trouble." I say, both Frodo and Gandalf laugh.

"Well, that should please him." Gandalf says and I nodded quickly.

"Half the shire has been invited." Frodo says and I smiled.

"And the other half will come anyways." I smirked and Frodo nods with a wide smile. I sigh in content, missing the cheerful nature of the Hobbits, it has always been a good break from the cruelness of the world.

"Good gracious me." Gandalf mumbled, listening to our conversation.

"He's up to something." Frodo said with an eyebrow raised, looking at both of us. I bit my lip slightly and shrugged, I knew Bilbo planned to depart from the Shire tonight and travel once more.

"Oh really?" Gandalf asked, feigning innocence as he continued to steer the cart.

"Alright then, keep your secrets, the both of you. Before you came along we Bagginses were very well thought of." Frodo said and I looked at him.

"Well I could understand him!" I pointed at Gandalf accusingly and Gandalf glowered at me.

"Indeed?" Gandalf asked as he turned away from me.

"Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected." I laughed, knowing what Frodo spoke of.

"If you're referring to the incident with the dragon, I was barely involved. All I did was give your uncle a little nudge out the door." Gandalf stated, nose in the air and I snickered.

"Well, whatever you did, you have been officially labeled as a disturber of the peace." Frodo said with a smirk and I grinned.

"Oh really?" Gandalf mumbled once more and I chuckled. I hear children cry out behind us, seeing Gandalf and I, I notice Gandalf smile. The cries die out as the children pout, suddenly fireworks pop out of the cart and you could hear the children cry out in joy once again. Frodo stands up and I look up at him with a smile.

"Gandalf, Aria, I'm glad you're back." Frodo gives a sincere smile and leaps of the cart, I wave him goodbye as he runs off. We slow to a stop in front of Bilbo and Frodo's home, I quickly jump off the cart as I follow Gandalf's wide strides to the door which he raps loudly on with his staff.

"No thank you!" I beam as I hear Bilbo's voice. "We don't want any more visitors, well wishers, or distant relations!" He calls through the door and I snicker.

"How about some old friends?" Gandalf questions with a small smile towards me. The door swings open and Bilbo stood there with a smile.

"Gandalf, Aria?"

"Bilbo Baggins!"Gandalf says happily and I smile widely.

"My dear Gandalf! And Aria, oh how you have grown!" I bend down, giving Bilbo a hug as Gandalf gets on his knee, giving Bilbo a hug as well.

"It's good to see you! One hundred and eleven years old who would believe it!" My eyebrows rose, not believing it myself as Gandalf said this. "Yet, you haven't aged a day!" Gandalf and Bilbo laugh as we all walk back into his home.

"Come in, welcome!" Bilbo says, waving his hand and quickly walking off to the kitchen. "Tea? Or maybe something stronger?" He calls from the kitchen and I chuckle as Gandalf hits his head on both the light and a wood beam, he looks at me, glowering.

"Would you like some cheese?" Bilbo calls out again as Gandalf rubs his head.

"Just tea, thank you." Gandalf says as we walk into the kitchen.

"I would like some cheese, if it's not too much trouble." I say with a light smile and Bilbo smiles in return.

"Of course not dear, it is never too much trouble for you." My smile grows wider and then I wince as a loud bang comes from the door.

"Bilbo Baggins, open this door, I know you're in there!" I hear a lady yell through the door and I wince again.

"I'm not at home!" Bilbo whispers loudly as he tries to hide and I giggle at his antics. "I've got to get away from these confounded relatives, hanging on the bell all day, never giving me a moment's peace. I want to see mountains again...mountains, Gandalf... and then find somewhere quiet where I can finish my book...Oh, tea!" Bilbo cries out as we hear the teapot shriek, alarming it's finish.

"So you mean to go through with your plan then?" Gandalf asks as we all sit down, I began to slowly eat the cheese, listening to the conversation.

"Yes, yes, it's all in hand, all the arrangements are made." Bilbo mutters as he takes a drink of his tea.

"Frodo suspects something." Gandalf notes and I nod slowly.

"He's always been very observant." I pip up and Gandalf nods in return.

"'Course he does, he's a Baggins!" Bilbo says as if it would explain everything. "Not some blockheaded Bracegirdle from Hardbottle!"

"You will tell him, won't you?" Gandalf asks softly, worried for Frodo's well being.

"Yes, yes!" Bilbo muttered impatiently, distracted.

"He's very fond of you." Gandalf tried again, I placed a hand on his arm and Bilbo sighed.

"I know, he'd probably come with me, if I asked him. I think, in his heart, Frodo still loves the shire, the woods and the fields, the little rivers." Bilbo chuckled lightly and gazed out the window, like it was his last time he would ever see the Shire. "I am old, Gandalf. I know I don't look it, but I feel it in my heart." I felt tears well up in my eyes as Bilbo looked at us sadly. I could not imagine life without Bilbo living, it seemed he had been around for so long. I glance down I see Bilbo grip something in his pocket, I then felt uneasiness surrounding me, I began to shift uncomfortably.

"I feel thin, sort of stretched, like butter scraped over too much bread." Bilbo began to speak again and I felt the uneasiness lift away. "I need a holiday, a very long one at that. I don't think I will be returning to the Shire, in fact, I mean not to." I glanced at Gandalf who kept his face emotionless. "Well, come now! Many things to do!" Bilbo said cheerfully and walked out the door, Gandalf and I stood as well but I caught Gandalf's arm.

"Gandalf," I began and he turned to look at me. "I am not feeling well, I think it's best that I lay down for a bit. I might make it to the party but I do not know."

"Yes, I noticed your uneasiness a few moments ago." I nodded slowly and he turned to leave.

"Oh, and Gandalf," I called once again and Gandalf turned to me, an eyebrow raised. "Do not worry for Frodo. Though Frodo will not be happy regarding Bilbo's departure, he will not feel anger towards him. He will understand and come to terms with it and I shall stay with him, if need be." Gandalf only gave me a light smile before patting my shoulder.

"You have grown well, dear one, your family, both by blood and adoptive, would be very proud of you." With that he left the small home. I sighed thinking of my family, both of them, and how I missed them dearly. I slowly shuffled to the room I had slept in the several times I had come and visited, I landed on the bed rather ungracefully, asleep before my head hit the pillow.

I hear the door shut and I instantly shoot up. My eyes are wide open now and my hand strays to my sword by habit. It wasn't until I heard Bilbo's merry laugh did I relax. I slowly stood up and walked out towards the doorway where I hear humming.

"I suppose you think that was terribly clever?" I hear Gandalf ask and the humming stopped.

"Oh come now Gandalf! Did you see their faces?" Bilbo asks in delight and I slowly walk in, rubbing my eyes a bit.

"Bilbo, Gandalf?" I ask sleepily, my fatigue returning.

"Aria." Bilbo mutters slowly as Gandalf sighs loudly.

"There are many magic rings in this world, Bilbo Baggins, and none of them should be used lightly!" Gandalf said, continuing his scolding with Bilbo.

"It was just a bit of fun!" Bilbo tried to save himself but then sighed. "Oh you're probably right, as usual."

"You will keep an eye on Frodo, won't you?" Gandalf asked and Bilbo nodded quickly.

"I'm leaving everything to him." He said and I smiled lightly.

"And that ring of yours, is that staying too?" Gandalf asked and I began to feel confused, what ring? Bilbo grimaces but then sighs.

"Yes, yes, it's in a envelope, over there, on the mantelpiece." I look over to the mantelpiece and feel even more confused when I see no envelope. A guilty look passes over Bilbo's face as he feels his pocket.

"No, wait. It's here, in my pocket." Bilbo slowly pulls out the ring resting in his pocket. I suddenly feel an evil surround us all and gasp lightly, bringing a hand to my heart when it harshly skips a beat, no, that can't be…

"Isn't that, isn't that odd now?" I look to Bilbo as he glances at the ring nervously. "Yet, after all, why not? Why shouldn't I keep it?" I see a battle in Bilbo's eyes and I frowned at him, concerned for his well being.

"I think you should leave the ring behind, Bilbo. Is that so hard?" Gandalf asks and Bilbo looks at him.

"Well, no, and yes. Now that it comes to it, I don't feel like parting with it. " Suddenly Bilbo gets an angry look in his eyes. "It's mine, I found it. It came to me!" He yells and I clutch the clothes over my heart tighter. A pain in my heart began growing, as the air around us got more intense, so did the pain.

"There's no need to get angry." Gandalf tries softly but it only made Bilbo more angry.

"Well, if I'm angry, it's your fault!" He yells, now enraged, and I gasp a little, a small sting in my heart. "It's mine. My own, my precious." He whispers and I shut my eyes tightly, trying to ignore the pain.

"Precious? It's been called that before, but not by you?" It suddenly dawned on me that I could no longer deny my thoughts any longer when Gollum flashed in my mind. This was the one ring, the ring of all that was evil, the ring of Sauron.

"So?" Bilbo asked, suddenly protective of the ring, as he haunches over it, hiding the small ring. "What business is it of yours what I do with my own things?" Bilbo asks accusingly.

"I think you've had that ring quite long enough." Gandalf says in a demanding tone, he had made his decision.

"You want it for yourself!" Bilbo yells, point a finger at Gandalf. I clutch my clothes again and grind my teeth, the pain almost too unbearable. Suddenly Gandalf became almost taller than imaginable, it seemed, and the room darkened around us.

"Bilbo Baggins," His voice boomed around the whole house. "Do not take me for some conjuror of cheap tricks!" Suddenly the pain spiked and I gasped lightly, falling to the floor, my back landing harshly against the wall as I clutch my clothes tightly.

"Oh, Aria!" Bilbo cries out with a shaky voice, frightened by Gandalf. He starts to rush towards me as Gandalf quickly turns.

"Aria!" Gandalf says worriedly as he gets on one knee before me. "What is wrong?" He asks hurriedly, looking me over.

"A pain, in my heart." I gasp out and Gandalf sighs before turning to Bilbo, as the intensity in the room begins to leave so does the pain.

"Bilbo, you must give up the ring. This is only one example of what the ring does to a pure heart, I fear your heart cannot take much more." Gandalf says quietly and Bilbo looks at me slowly, before sighing and nodding slowly.

"You're right Gandalf, the ring must go to Frodo." Bilbo whispers, then picks up his sack and walking stick.

"It's late, the road is long, yes, it is time." Bilbo decides as he begins to walk out.

"Bilbo," Gandalf says.

"Hmm?" He asks, turning around.

"The ring is still in your hand." Gandalf says and I slowly stand up.

"Oh, yes." He says quietly and looks at the ring for a moment before dropping it to floor, the ring making a loud clatter. It was then that he gave us one last smile before walking into the night air, humming happily.


	2. Grave News

*Hi everyone! So I decided to put up two chapters so everyone can get at least somewhat of feel on the story and maybe write a review perhaps? Hopefully! Anyways like I said before this a Aragorn/OC, when Elvish is being spoken it will be in italics, oh and on a side note my avatar is now what Aria looks like, if you would like to see the picture if you look up: elf woman anime, you'll find that picture, it's the second row I believe, and copyright is in the first chapter. Carry on young avid readers and please review! I will be more inspired!(:*

Gandalf then turned around and went to me.

"Come dear, you must rest, is the ring affecting you now?" He asked and I shook my head as he took my arm, leading me to a chair by the fire. I gratefully sat down and watched as Gandalf sat in a chair across from me.

"No, I think it was because I was not expecting it, for it has no affect on me now." I glance over at the small golden ring laying on the floor.

"Bilbo! Bilbo!" I turn quickly as I hear the cries of Frodo as he rushes through the door. He stops when he sees the ring and bends down, picking it up, before seeing us. Frodo walks slowly into the living room, Gandalf stared into the fire, as if in a trance.

"He's gone, hasn't he?" Frodo asked quietly and I gave him a sympathetic look.

"I am truly sorry Frodo." I whisper, Frodo sighs and nods.

"He talked so long about leaving, I never thought he would actually do it." He mumbled and slowly sat next to me. "Gandalf?" He asked when he realized Gandalf had not yet spoken.

"Bilbo's ring." Gandalf mutters, his eyes looking at the ring, as if he came back to the world suddenly. He suddenly gets up and begins riffling through papers. "He's gone to stay with the Elves, he's left you bag end, along with all of his possessions. He walked over to Frodo and held out an envelope, Frodo dropped the ring into it and Gandalf seals it with wax. He gives the envelope to Frodo.

"The ring is yours now, but keep it somewhere out of sight." He says quickly and begins to leave.

"Where are you going?" Frodo asked worriedly as he began to follow him, I slowly sat up.

"I have some things I must see to." Gandalf said vaguely.

"What things?" Frodo asked, he didn't like this vagueness though I had a feeling I knew what Gandalf was looking for.

"Questions, questions that need answering." He said again vaguely.

"You've only just arrived! I don't understand!" Frodo tried again desperately. Gandalf turned to him.

"Neither do I, keep it secret, keep it safe." He said and then looked at me. "Come along Aria." Frodo looked at me with wide eyes and I walked up to Frodo, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I think I will stay with Frodo, at least until he gets settled." Frodo looked up and smiled at me to which I returned.

"Aria, you must see your family, you must tell them what happened and rest!" Gandalf said in slight disbelief.

"My family will be fine Gandalf, my father sees afar when it comes to me, he would know if I was in any danger and send my brother after me most likely." Unconsciously grabbing the necklace on my neck softly. It was the necklace my brother gave me when I left home to travel, it was a silver leaf pendant with two silver leaves connecting the pendant to the chain and a moonstone in the center. "It would be better if I stayed and rest here than go on the long journey home." Gandalf stands there for a moment before sighing loudly.

"Very well, goodbye then." He said hurriedly and began walking out the door.

"Goodbye Gandalf, see you when you return." I said with a small smile before closing the door and turning to Frodo. I couldn't help but smile softly when I saw Frodo standing there with wide and confused eyes. Sometimes the little hobbits did remind me of children not only because of their height, obviously, but also because of their simple innocence like children.

"Aria, please, what is going on?" Frodo asked and I slowly walked towards him.

"It is nothing Frodo, Gandalf is becoming old, everything is a big deal to him." I said and Frodo began to snicker. I reached for him and placed my hands on his shoulders. "Now, let's put this silly ring away and it's foolish talk, then head to bed." I said and Frodo smiled before nodding.

I sat in front of the fire quietly as I read a book among Bilbo's, now Frodo's, things. It was quiet and peaceful, I had a window near me open and I could lightly hear Elwing outside the small home. During the day I let Elwing roam around the Shire as she pleased but during the day but at night I fear for her safety so I made her stay by the side of the house. I lifted my head as I thought I heard a thump but went back to reading when I figured it was just Elwing.

"Aria?" The book fell out of my hands and I jumped out of the chair, my hand to my heart.

"Oh goodness! Frodo you nearly-" I was now in front of him. The door now slammed opened, Frodo let out a yelp of surprise and I quickly pulled him behind me, readying to protect him. Gandalf came barging in and I let out a sigh of relief as Frodo peeped his head out from behind me.

"First Frodo, now you, by Valar! All of you will be death of me!" I cried out but Gandalf paid no heed to me as Frodo came out from behind me. Gandalf quickly walked over to Frodo and grabbed his shoulders roughly. "Gandalf," I said softly, now concerned for him.

"Is it secret? Is it safe?" Gandalf asked Frodo urgently. Frodo nods slowly and goes over to an old chest, quickly pulling out the envelope. Gandalf grabbed the envelope from Frodo's hand and threw it into the fire.

"What are you doing?" Frodo asked and reached out to the fire but I quickly grabbed him, pulling him back and holding him to me.

"Gandalf," I called out to him softly again, knowing raising my voice would get me nowhere. "What is going on?" I asked as he pulled the now glowing ring out of the fire.

"Hold out your hand Frodo, it is quite cool." Gandalf said quietly and held the ring out to him. I bit my lip nervously but let Frodo go; he glanced at me before walking over to Gandalf, holding out his hand. Gandalf dropped the ring in his hand and Frodo's hand twitched in surprise at how cold the ring actually was.

"What can you see?" Gandalf asked and he looked at the ring closely. "Can you see anything?" Frodo looked at the ring and shook his head.

"Nothing, there's nothing." Frodo said and I glanced at Gandalf who looked slightly relieved. "Wait…" Frodo said and was now looking at the ring intently.

"These are markings." Gandalf said grimly as I took a step closer.

"It's some form of Elvish," Frodo whispered as I took another step closer, now I could read the inscription on the ring. "I can't read it." Frodo sighed and my eyes widened as I looked over at Gandalf.

"Gandalf, that's-" I began and Gandalf nodded with a sigh.

"Yes, my dear, it is the language of Mordor, Black Speech. I'm sorry to come in so abruptly and urgently, most importantly to scare you Aria." I lifted my hand.

"Gandalf, no need to apologize, you are turning into my dear brother; I am no longer a child, I do not need to be treated like so." I said and Gandalf sighed. It was quiet for a moment and Frodo quietly continued to study the ring.

"Mordor?" Frodo asked quietly and I nodded slowly.

"In the common tongue it says, 'One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, one ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them.'" Gandalf said quietly.

We all sat at the kitchen quietly as we stared at the ring. No one said anything, no one moved, it even seemed like no one breathed.

"Frodo, you do understand how evil this ring is?" I asked him quietly as Gandalf continued to study the ring.

"I think so, but perhaps with a little more explanation. I notice, when the ring is around, you are quite uneasy. You are either clutching your necklace or the clothing above your heart." Frodo said quietly and I sighed but nodded.

"Yes," I said and took a quick glance at the ring. "When I was a little girl, as you know, my parents died and my mother was able to make it to my adoptive family before she died. My adoptive father thought there was something odd about me and later discovered it was my heart. He told Gandalf, along with others, that I had a pure heart, very strong, but in an figurative manner." Frodo's eyebrows laced together in confusion.

"I don't understand," he confessed and I chuckled, placing a hand on his forearm.

"It's okay Frodo, it's a hard concept to understand. Either when the city of my real parents was attacked or by some form of birth defect my heart is a little weaker than most. The ring brings on the pain it causes because it causes intense situations, causing me to become tense and stressed."

"So, when you become worried or scared?" Frodo asked slowly and I nodded.

"When I was little it was just about any time I got worried or scared, but now it's doesn't happen very often. At least not to the point where it is dangerous for me." I said and was quiet again for a few moments. Frodo then looked up, a look of realization crossed his face.

"Bilbo found it, in Gollum's cave." He said quietly and Gandalf nodded.

"For sixty years the ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping, prolonging his life, delaying age, but, no longer Frodo." Gandalf said with a grim face and I sighed sadly. "Evil is stirring in Mordor. The ring has awoken, it has heard its master's call." It was then that I began to hear a quiet but malicious whispering, I could not tell what it said but I felt a light pain in my chest and I knew it was the ring. I grasped my necklace and looked up at the other two. By the looks on their faces I knew they had heard it also, it was then Frodo's face became worried.

"But he was destroyed, Sauron was destroyed!" Desperately wanting Gandalf to be mistaken and I couldn't help but feel sympathy for him. Poor Frodo was now being ripped from his innocent look on life and forced to view the world as it really was, not what it should be.

"No, Frodo." Gandalf sighs and folds his hands together on the table. "The spirit of Sauron has endured. His life force is bound to the ring and the ring survived. Sauron has returned. His orcs have multiplied, his fortress of Barad-Dur is rebuilt in the land of Mordor. Sauron only needs this ring to cover all the lands in the second darkness. He is seeking it, all his thought is bent on it. For the ring yearns, above all else, to return to the hands of its master. They are one, the ring and the dark lord, Sauron must never find it." Gandalf said in a very serious but not intimidating tone. Frodo shot up and grabbed the ring, I looked at him worriedly as he took off into the other room.

"We put it away, keep it hidden! We will never speak of it again! No one knows it's here, do they?" Frodo asked and Gandalf did not answer as we slowly walked into the living room. I looked to Gandalf when he still did not answer and I searched his facial expression, fearing the worse. "Do they, Gandalf?" Frodo asked again, this time soft, but still very fearful as he slowly turned around.

"There is one other that knew Bilbo had the ring." Gandalf said sadly and I sighed, closing my eyes lightly. "I looked everywhere for the creature Gollum, but the enemy found him first."

"That means that they know of here now, they know where the ring is?" I asked worriedly and Gandalf nodded grimly. "I can-" I began but Gandalf shook his head.

"Take it Gandalf! Take it!"Frodo shouted suddenly, the fear bright in his eyes as he shoved the ring in the direction of Gandalf who threw up his hands.

"No, Frodo." Gandalf said softly and Frodo continue shaking his hand with the ring towards Gandalf.

"You must take it!"

"You cannot offer me this ring." Gandalf stated calmly but I could see the desire burning in his eyes.

"I'm giving it to you!" Frodo tried again and I wished that I could go over to him, comfort him, but I knew that as long as the ring was in his possession that anything I would do would not nearly be enough comforting.

"Do not tempt me Frodo!" His voice raised a little as he tried to desperately continue to deny the ring. "I dare not take it, not even to keep it safe." He whispered, I could see the defeat in his eyes.

"_I will take this ring, if it will save Frodo's innocence."_ I said to Gandalf in elvish, knowing Frodo could not understand me, but Gandalf quickly shook his head.

"No Aria, it would be the death of you." Gandalf said and looked to Frodo. "Understand, Frodo, I would use this ring from the desire to do good. But through me, it would wield a power too great and terrible too imagine."

"But it cannot stay in the Shire!" Frodo said sadly and I then realized what Gandalf's plan was.

"No, no it can't." Gandalf said with a nod. I looked at Frodo and watched as he looked at the ring for a moment, he then closed his hand tightly and looked up at Gandalf.

"What must I do?" He asked determinedly.

I glanced at Gandalf as we both watched Frodo quickly get ready for the journey he and I were going on. I stood there quietly already dressed in my traveling clothes, all my weapons were all in their place, they were the only things I carried, over the past eleven years of exploring I learned how to live off of nothing; I would wash my traveling clothes when I could, stayed in inns when I could, and either ate fruit off of trees or hunted, a few times I had stolen vegetables from random fields. I was not thinking of my past though, as I stood there my only thoughts were of my sympathy towards Frodo, he should have never had to leave to the shire, at least not under these circumstances. It was then that I vowed to myself that I would protect Frodo until my very last breath.

"You must leave and leave quickly." Gandalf's voice brought me away from my thoughts and back to the task on hand. "Get out of the Shire."


	3. Trust a Brandybuck and a Took!

*Hello once again! So I decided to put up the third chapter of Aria Einar as a hidden surprise to all the lovely readers! I have gotten so many people that have come the read my story in such a short amount of time that I got very inspired! I must also thank Lady Minuialwen and ccgnme for their lovely reviews!(: This chapter goes out to them and please if you have any questions ask me in either in a PM and I'll answer as soon as I can or in a review and I'll answer your review in the next chapter, I would please recommend the latter though so that if someone else may have the same question then they can see the answer as well. On to the boring reminders: disclaimer is in the first chapter, info about what Aria looks like is on chapter 2, this is Aragorn/OC story, and any Elvish written will be in italics, it will be noted if otherwise. Please review I ask one more time and enjoy! –Hands every good reader a cookie-(:*

"Where shall I go?" Frodo asked, Frodo trusted Gandalf fully and would do whatever Gandalf asked of him.

"Make for the village of Bree." Gandalf said and I couldn't help but think that was an odd choice.

"Bree? What about you?" Frodo asked, not unsure, but not understanding.

"I will be waiting for you two at the Inn of the Prancing Pony." I remember that a couple of years ago, one of the times I was traveling with Gandalf, he took me to stay the Prancing Pony; I began to help Frodo pack his things.

"And the ring will be safe there?" Frodo asked, I guessed he was hoping he could go to Bree, give the ring to someone and be free of the monstrous thing.

"I don't know Frodo. I don't have any answers; I must see the head of my order. He is both wise and powerful. Trust me, Frodo, he'll know what to do." Gandalf said and all it took for him to say was 'trust me'. Frodo has finally finished packing and goes to grab one of the walking sticks Bilbo left. He stops in front of Gandalf and I am standing next to him. "You'll have to leave the name of Baggins behind you, for that name is not safe outside of the Shire." Frodo nodded slowly as Gandalf helped him into his coat, trying to take in all the information he had received in only just the past couple of hours.

"Travel only by day and stay off the road." Gandalf said again, sounding like a father letting his child off by himself for the first time.

"I can cut across country easily enough." Frodo replied and Gandalf looked Frodo before smiling softly.

"My dear Frodo," Gandalf says and places his hands on Frodo's shoulder's. "Hobbits really are amazing creatures. You can learn all that there is to know about their ways in a month, and yet, after a hundred years, they can still surprise you!" He said with a chuckle and I smiled softly at the two. Suddenly we all heard a bush from outside a window rustle, all of us turning to the sound.

"Get down!" Gandalf whispered to Frodo and he immediately dropped to the floor. I quickly pulled out my bow and an arrow, lining the arrow up and pulling the string back to my cheek in a speed faster than the normal man. Gandalf points his towards the window and begins to quietly walk over to it. Once he reached the window he raised his staff higher in the air and then slammed it down upon the intruder, who gave a cry of pain. Gandalf sticks his hand into the bush and pulls out a hobbit, letting him land harshly on the floor. I quickly put away my bow and arrow once I saw it was Sam.

"Confound it all! Samwise Gamgee, have you been eavesdropping?" Gandalf yelled at him as Sam looked at him in fear. I quickly walked over to them and stood by Gandalf.

"Oh, don't be too harsh on him Gandalf!" I told him, glancing at Sam who looked terrified.

"Hush!" Gandalf scolded me and I sighed loudly.

"I ain't been dropping no eaves sir! Honest! I was just cutting the grass under the window there, if you follow me." Sam said and I rolled my eyes; that was the worst lie I had ever heard in all my days.

"It's a little late for trimming the hedges, don't you think?" Gandalf said, knowing already that Sam was eavesdropping.

"I heard raised voices." Sam admitted.

"What did you hear? Speak!" I wanted to yell at Gandalf again but I refrained myself. I felt bad for poor little Sam, Gandalf could be quite intimidating when he wanted to be.

"Nothing important!" Sam said almost immediately after, then he shifted his eyes a little and winced. "That is, I heard a good deal about a ring, and a dark lord, and something about the end of the world, but, please Mr. Gandalf!" Sam cried out and glanced at Frodo before looking at Gandalf once more. "Please Mr. Gandalf sir, don't hurt me! Don't turn me into anything…unnatural." Sam said hurriedly, wanting to run away.

"No?" Gandalf asked, he frown turning into an amused smirk and I lightly smiled. "Perhaps not, I've thought of a better use for you."

Gandalf and I were quiet as we both stood outside. Sam had his packing done and Frodo made sure he had everything he needed. I was standing next to Elwing, attaching most of the items and bags the hobbit's wanted to take onto her.

"Elwing is going to be stubborn this whole trip, I just know it!" I said as tied on some pans that Sam wanted to bring, it was obvious that the two little hobbits had never gone farther than maybe five feet from their home. "She will be angry that she has to carry all of these things, she is used to only having to carry me." It went quiet was again as I softly began to pet her which in response she nuzzled her nose into me.

"Do you think it wise to bring not only one, but two hobbits on a journey like this? Especially two little hobbits that only know and understand the life of the Shire?" I asked Gandalf and he continued smoking his pipe, looking into the night sky.

"No, I do not." He admitted slowly and then sighed. "But it is the only choice we have." Gandalf said softly, I nodded and patted him on the shoulder, gave him a light smile, then went to check on the hobbits.

It was around dawn and we were all ready to go. Gandalf let us all sleep for a little while before we had to head out so that we could at least recover a little bit of our strength. I sigh happily as we walk through a bright green forest, Elwing was trailing slowly behind me as I pulled on her reins, and I could see the white mist surrounding the Shire.

"Come along Samwise, keep up!" Gandalf called, I was walking behind him, he was leading his horse also.

"Be careful, all of you. The enemy has many spies in his service, many ways of hearing, birds and beasts alike." Gandalf warned and I didn't say anything, already knowing this. Gandalf slows down a bit letting me take the lead as he talks to Frodo, my guess was that he is asking Frodo about the ring since he was being so quiet, or at least something related to the ring. Suddenly Gandalf jumps on his horse and gallops away. I stop, surprised he didn't even say goodbye or even make any indication that he was leaving. I turned around and smiled at the two hobbits, placing my closed fists on my hips.

"Well, looks like it's just us boys!" I said cheerfully.

It was the next day and we had made it to some farmer's fields just outside of the Shire. I had felt empathy for the little hobbits since they didn't have very good sleep the night before when I had sound sleep, used to sleeping on the forest floor. We had been walking along a small dirt road that bordered a farmer's field, Farmer Maggot was his name, Frodo had told me earlier.

"Mr. Frodo?" I heard Sam suddenly cry and I looked up to see him run around a corner, I had quickly ran around the same corner as well to see what had happened. I soon stopped and chuckled a little bit when I saw Frodo standing there in perfect health but confused. It made me happy to see Sam have such concern for his friend.

"I thought I lost you." Sam admitted to his still confused friend.

"What are you talking about?" Frodo asked with an amused smile.

"It's just something Gandalf said…" Sam trailed off, mumbling.

"What did he say?" Frodo continued to have the amused smile on his face.

"He said, 'don't you leave him Samwise Gamgee,' and I don't mean to." Sam said firmly and I smiled at the young hobbit's courage. Frodo began to laugh merrily and Sam blushed, I had the feeling to knock Frodo on the head.

"Sam, we're still in the Shire, what could possibly happen?" As soon as the words left Frodo's mouth, he and Sam were knocked over by two small masses. I stood there in shock for a moment with wide eyes.

"Frodo! Sam!" I cried out and immediately began to help Sam up. A wide grin appeared on my face as soon as I saw that it was Merry and Pippin, two close friends of Sam and Frodo.

"Frodo! Merry, it's Frodo Baggins!" Pippin cried out happily, seeing who he had knocked over.

"Pippin, it's Aria!" Merry cried out and I felt all the air leave me as he gripped me around my waist. I laughed and patted Merry's head.

"What's the meaning of this?" Sam asked heatedly as he pointed to the ground. Merry and Pippin began picking up many vegetables off of the ground as I rose an eyebrow. Pippin handed me a bundle of carrots and I took them, a confused look on my face.

"Sam, hold this." Merry said absentmindedly and shoved a cabbage into Sam's chest before he bent down to pick up more vegetables.

"You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!" Sam yelled, realization dawning onto his little face.

"Oh, this cannot be good." I mumbled as I saw Sam's face grow angrier. Then we began to hear shouting, it was Farmer Maggot.

"Who's that in my field?" I heard him screech as he began to get closer. "Get out of it! Get out of my field, you young varmints! I'll show you, get out of my corn!"

"Run!" I cried out and the hobbits immediately darted off, there speed slower from the vegetables. I looked around to find Elwing chewing on the tall stalks. "Elwing! By Valar! Quit it, we must run!" I cried out to her as I heard the farmer get closer. Elwing ignored me as she continued to eat. "Now!" I yelled and she didn't even budged. I huffed but then smiled once I realized that I had carrots.

"Elwing, I have carrots." I said in a sing song voice, her ears immediately perked up and she neighed. I immediately started to run and she trotted behind me, knowing I would give her carrots. I gasped as I saw all the small hobbits stopped, I screamed as I crashed into them and we all fell. I groaned as I landed hard on the ground. I slowly got up as I sat up and saw Elwing standing there, she was perfectly unharmed and munching on the carrots laying on the ground.

"Good for nothing horse." I mumbled and slowly stood up.

"Ow, I think I broken something." Merry groaned, I chuckled and helped him stand up as I realized he meant a vegetable, not a bone in his body. He stared at the large broken carrot in his hand but jumped in surprised when Elwing came over and took a giant chomp out of the carrot. "Didn't need that carrot anyways." Merry mumbled and I giggled.

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took!" Sam cried out angrily as he stood, helping Frodo stand as well.

"What? That was just a detour, a shortcut." Merry lied and my smile grew wider when Sam huffed.

"A shortcut to what?" He asked skeptically.

"Mushrooms!" Pippin screamed and dove to the ground. It was then I noticed Frodo standing away from the group, on a wooden road. I walked over to him and noticed how tense he was.

"Frodo…what is it?" I asked quietly and he did not answer me. I heard the sound of horse hooves, they were quiet at first but were quickly getting louder. Elwing's head shot up and she began to neigh loudly.

"I think we should get off the road." Frodo said urgently and I nodded, staring at the direction the sounds were coming from. None of the other hobbits moved though. "Get off the road!" Frodo shouted it was then that the hobbits began to move. I quickly rushed after them.

"_Go hide Elwing!_" I yelled to Elwing in Elvish and she galloped away. I hear a loud wail come from the distance and it brought a cold, terrifying shiver down my spine. I direct all the hobbits under a mossy log and I quickly hide behind a large tree. It was horrifically silent as we waited for the menace to pass by.

The noises of the hooves were now right next to us and it was then that they came to a halt. I heard the noises of armor and I held my breath as I waited. I slowly peeked around the tree but immediately turned my head back around. I let out a slightly nervous breath as my hand went over my sword. It was a ringwraith, a tall one at that, his whole entire body black from his cloaks and armor. I prayed to Valar that the terrible thing would not find us and it was then that I noticed Frodo was moving. I noticed how sweaty and troubled he looked as Sam studied him with concern in his eyes. Then Merry hurriedly throws the mushrooms in his hands out into a random direction away from us. I hear the ringwraith make a noise before taking off in that direction with his horse. We all breathe a sigh of relief as the sound of the hooves gets farther and farther.


	4. We're Off to See the Wizard!

*So here is the next chapter!(: Now before I forget to write this I must sadly give away a little part in the chapter, there is a part where Aria is having a flash black- the flash back itself will be in _italics _BUT whenever they speak elvish  in the flash back it will **NOT ** be in italics! Now please remember this only counts for THE FLASH BACK so anywhere else in the chapter the elvish WILL be in italics, I hope that does not confuse you(: anywhoo it will be like this for any flash back there is in the story, but I will kindly remind you anytime there is one! But on any matter I am **VERY **pleased to say that in the four days Aria Einar today, on November 8th 2011, the story has reached 100 readers! This is first time I have accomplished this especially this fast so I am very glad :D I would also like to thank Lady Minuialwen, ccgnme, and bam-143 for reviewing, but anybody else that is reading this please review too!(: anyways here is the usual things: disclaimer in chapter one, this is a Aragorn/OC story, all elvish is in italics unless noted otherwise, and enjoy reading! –hands all my lovely readers a cookie and gives Lady Minuialwen, ccgnme, and bam-143 two cookies for reviews :3-*

"What was that?" Merry asked and they all look to me.

"Now is not the time boys, we must get out of here it might come back." I said and quickly jumped from my spot. _"Come Elwing, we must leave!"_ I call out but not too loudly in case the ringwraith was still near.

It was now night and we were hurrying through the forest, to the displeasure of Elwing. We had kept this pace ever since the ringwraith had crossed our path. None of the hobbits wished to stop until they felt they had reached safety which was fine with me. I watched the hobbits carefully from behind them, ready to catch one since they were easily slipping and sliding on the mud of the forest.

"Anything?" Sam asked Frodo quickly, out of breath.

"Nothing," Frodo replied, out of breath as well.

"What is going on?" Pippin asked and I sighed.

"All in due time Merry and Pippin, for right now though let's all be silent until we are in safe hands." I say and Merry ignores me as he steps next to Frodo.

"The black rider was looking for something, or someone, Frodo?" Merry asks mercilessly and I quickly step up to the two of them.

"Hush you!" I scold Merry as I grip his shoulder, glaring at him slightly.

"Get down!" Sam cried out and I quickly push Merry to the ground as the other three hobbits fall to the ground. I made Elwing stay to the trees so that she remained hidden.

"I have to leave the shire, Sam, Aria, and I must get to Bree." Frodo whispers to Merry who looks at him.

"Right, Buckleberry Ferry, follow me!" Merry says, jumping up after we made sure the coast was clear.

_"Elwing, get to Bree, to Bree!" _I called out towards the trees where I knew Elwing was, I heard a neigh and I knew Elwing had heard me. For being useless sometimes, she was a very smart horse. As we begin to follow Merry a ringwraith comes out from nowhere and they all begin to run faster.

"Go! All of you! I will make it there on time!" I call to them, they all hesitated slightly, looking at me. "Go!" They all took off as I quickly grabbed my bow and arrow. I begin shooting arrows at the ringwraith behind me as I run, glancing at the hobbits in front of me every once in a while. It was then three more ringwraiths come out from the trees and I begin to hope that Elwing is alright. I quickly put my bow away and began to run faster, knowing I could not hold off four ringwraiths on my own. I start to catch to the hobbits as they began to ready the boat. "Do not wait for me! Go! Start pushing the boat!" I yell out as they all sat in the boat, waiting, I knew I could jump the distance and I also knew that we wouldn't have enough time to escape if they waited.

Frodo hesitantly pushed the boat away from the dock and it began to slowly drift away. I pushed harder to get to the dock and I leapt as far as I could once I reached the end of it. I let out a giant breath of relief once I landed safe and sound in the boat. I looked at the ringwraith at the end of the dock on his horse, letting out a screech of anger.

"How far to the nearest crossing?" Frodo asks Merry and we all look to him.

"The brandwine bridge, twenty miles." Merry says in a low tone of voice as we all begin to relax.

It was now very late at night and quite dark as reached the gate of Bree. I looked at the hobbits who were all tired and out of breath, not used to this kind of activity. I quickly knock on the gate, well more like bang, but none the less the gate keeper peeks through.

"What do you want?" He asks a bit harshly and I sigh loudly.

"We need to reach the Prancing Pony!" I say to him and he stares at me for a moment before shining his lamp on the hobbits.

"Hobbits! Four hobbits, and what's more, out of the Shire by your talk. What business bring you to Bree?" He asks, examining the hobbits closely.

"Gate keeper!" I growl out, not having the patience for his nonsense. "If you will please? We have urgent business in the Prancing Pony." I try once more and he sighs loudly before allowing us through, I handed Elwing to a stable boy. She had reached Bree before us and was eating the grass outside by the gate, as usual.

We finally found the Prancing Pony and we immediately stepped inside. I begin to scan the room, not yet taking my hood off, I always knew it was better to keep my identity a secret. I slowly follow the hobbits and ignore the conversation Frodo is having with the Inn Keeper, Butterbur.

"And you my lady?" I heard and I quickly turn. I smile lightly, my mouth about the only thing you can see under my hood.

"A room next to these four please." I say and he nods with a polite smile. Once we had taken care of everything I follow the hobbits over to a table, still studying the room for enemies. It was then I noticed a figure in the back corner of the room. He had a hood over his head as well and you could not see his face. I watched as the mysterious man brought his pipe to his mouth, the faint glow lighting up his mouth. I squinted slightly before I shook my head. This could not be the man I thought it was, I had not heard from him in years.

As the night carried on I sat with the hobbits as they drank and we waited for Gandalf to arrive. I worried for Gandalf because he was never late, something terrible must have happened. Frodo and Sam sat anxiously at the table, worried that Gandalf may never arrive. Pippin and Merry were over by the Inn Keeper, talking some of the locals nonchalantly, not fully understanding what was going on. I sat, silently staring at the man in the corner, knowing he could not tell I was staring at him. I knew he was watching at least one of us and I did not dare take my eyes off of him, not knowing who he was.

Next thing I knew there was a noise and then the crowd became rowdy with noise. I quickly looked over to the commotion and saw Frodo hurrying towards Pippin, pushing past people. Then Frodo tripped and I gasped as I saw the ring fly into the air. Frodo quickly headed towards it and stuck his finger out, the ring landing on it in a very awkward way. I quickly stood up and began to head towards the direction I saw him last. It was then I felt a spike of pain in my heart, I gasped and leaned against a table. I began to hear the malicious whispering and I squeezed my eyes shut. But just as quickly as it came, it left, and I heard Frodo cry out as he was being dragged up the stairs by the mysterious man.

I quickly headed to the stairs and I saw Sam, Merry, and Pippin standing there. They were trying to figure out how to get Frodo back.

"Stay here!" I commanded before running upstairs, following the way the man went, I could hear the man and Frodo arguing. I head towards that door and kick the door in harshly. In under a second I already walked in and pulled out my sword, shoving it against the man's neck.

"Who do you think you are?" I growled out menacingly and the man quietly chuckled. "Answer me man!"

"You may not think you know me but I certainly know you Aria." He whispers and I falter slightly, enough time for him to reach up and pull down my hood. "Aye, I knew it was you from that hair of yours." It was indeed an odd color light silvery blue, to this day still no one was sure how it turned out this color. I began to think and I couldn't help but think that I recognized the man's voice. It was then I gasped slightly and my sword fell between us. I slowly reached up and pulled down the man's hood.

"Aragorn!" I cried out happily and hugged him tightly. He laughed and returned it before we quickly drew apart. It was then the other three hobbits came through, yelling nonsense.

"Boys! This man is nothing to fear, he is a old and dear friend of mine." I say with a smile and then I glared at the three. "I thought I told you three to stay put!"

"There are many things you can do, but taking care of hobbits is apparently not one of them Aria." Aragorn says with a smirk and I turn my glare towards him.

"Hush you!" I growled out. I glance over to Frodo to see he has a smirk on his face and I open my mouth to say something but I felt a hand on my arm.

"We can argue later, but right now there are more important matters at hand." I nod once and turn to him. "I know what hunts you, you can longer wait for the Wizard, Aria. They're coming."

"But Aragorn, I'm sure-" I began but Aragorn shook his head.

"You cannot wait Aria," he said in a final tone before grabbing my hand and leading all of us away.

It was now the dark of night and we all were in Aragorn's room. He brought us to the Inn across the street and got one room for us. The four little hobbits slept peacefully in the large bed and I couldn't help but smile.

"You're very fond of them aren't you?" I heard Aragorn ask quietly and I turned to him.

"I consider them family," I then look down at the thought of my family and how they're probably worried over me.

"And what of your family?" Aragorn asked and I sighed.

"I've been traveling with Gandalf for months, brother is probably worried sick." I then looked to Aragorn. "But that isn't what is important right now, I will not leave these hobbits until they are either in safe hands or in home, snuggled into their warm beds."

"I do not doubt it Aria, you've always had a loving heart." He said with a smile and looked out the window once more. I looked out as well and frowned when I saw a group of ringwraiths enter the room where the hobbits would have been staying. I couldn't help but think that if Aragorn hadn't have been there, the little hobbits would be sleeping in those beds at this very moment.

"I cannot believe I did not think of how they would have caught scent of the ring when it landed on Frodo's finger." I said, criticizing myself for my stupidity.

"It's not your fault Aria," Aragorn replied and I sighed again as I continued to watch the wraiths in the window. _"Has the presence of the ring been troubling you?" _I had known Aragorn almost as long I had known my own family and he knew everything about me.

_"Of course not," _I lied and watched the window, not daring to look into Aragorn's eyes, knowing he would catch my lie. I will admit I did have a slight liking for Aragorn and I did ever since I was small, we were both around the same age. We discovered after so many years, that when I did not begin to age, I must have been blessed with long life; though we still do not know where I came from. Aragorn was now eighty seven and I was eighty two. Thinking of this brought back the memory of when I first met Aragorn, I was only nine at the time.

_I pouted as I continued to fidget in front of my brother while on his horse. My butt had been numb for quite some time now and I did not want to be on his horse any longer. I made a slight whining noise and I heard my brother sigh._

"Sister, stop your moving," _He spoke to me in Elvish and I huffed, not wanting to be still._

"But brother, I'm tired of sitting on your horse!" _I growled out and I felt his chest rumble with his chuckle. I remembered when I first began to learn about the way of the elves, my brother first began to teach me when I finally asked him why he didn't look old. He had looked the same way from since I could remember, but then I learn that the elves were blessed with immortality and that's why he always looked young. _

"We will be in Rivendell soon, so stop your fretting." _He said and I sighed but nodded, I always listened to brother, I was proud to be his sister. _

_ It was only a few minutes later that we enter the gate of Rivendell as my brother promised. I smiled with glee as I jumped off my brother's horse and jumped around a little, excited to be in Rivendell the first time. I saw my father walk towards us and I ran to him, hugging him tightly, as I heard him chuckle. Standing next to him was a man just as tall, if not taller, than my father. He looked very serious but quite comforting at the same time. Standing next to him was an elf and a boy, I know the boy wasn't an elf because he looked like myself, no pointed ears. _

"My dear daughter, I did not know you would miss me so." _My father said with a smile on his face and I lightly blushed, realizing how I had acted in the presence of strangers._

"She practically begged to come father, I could not say no." _My brother said with a wide smile on his face as our father gave him a slight look._

"Oh I promise to be good father! Please let me stay!" _I cried out, hugging my father tightly around his waist, not wanting to leave._

"I'm terribly sorry for the sudden inconvenience Elrond." _My father said and the man standing next to him had a smile on his face._

"It is no trouble at all, I'm sure Aragorn and Arwen would enjoy a new friend. But we'll discuss her sleeping arrangements later, right now we need to…" _I no longer listened to the man as I stepped away from my brother towards the elf and the boy. I smiled at the two and the elf smiled back kindly._

"Hello," _she said politely and I smiled widely back, a bit shy._

_"Do you speak common tongue?" The boy asked, noticing I didn't have pointed ears as well._

_"Yes I do," I replied shyly and the boy smiled. He stepped closer and brought out his hand. _

_"I am Aragorn." He said with the small smile still on his face. I lightly grasped his hand and smiled back._

_"I am Aria."_

"Aria!" I snapped back into reality and I shook my head a little. I winced as I began to hear the screeches of the wraiths.

"What's happening?" I asked, sitting stiffer in my chair and looking around, but I saw no immediate danger present.

"The wraiths have found out the hobbits were not sleeping in their beds." Aragorn supplied and I winced again as I heard another screech. "I was making sure you were well, you did not respond was the wraiths started screaming."

"I am fine, I began to daydream." I said and Aragorn nodded once, not entirely sure if he believed me. Suddenly there was a gasp behind us and I turned around. Frodo had woken up from an ill dream, by the looks of it, and was breathing heavily. He slowly stood and walked over to stand behind us.

"What are they?" Frodo asked in a breathy voice and I sighed.

"They are called Ringwraiths Frodo." I said slowly and Frodo nodded.

"They were once men," Aragorn began and Frodo looked to him. "Great kings of men. Then Sauron the deceiver gave to them the Nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness and now they are slaves to his will." I saw Frodo wince as we watched the wraiths continue to throw things in the room around out of anger.

"They are neither living nor dead." I continued for Aragorn as I glance at Frodo. "At all times they feel the presence of the ring, drawn to the power of the one, they will never stop hunting you." I said and Frodo nodded slowly.


	5. We're Going to See the Elves!

*Hello again everyone! This is lovely chapter five :3 and I got plenty of reviews for chapter 4 which makes me delighted! Sorry it took me a bit longer than normal! I have school of course and I was sick for a day, I still need to write a bit more before I put up chapter six so that I can stay ahead, I wanted to wait till I wrote more to put up this chapter but I didn't want to keep you waiting! Thank you LoliMochi, ZombiesForNarnia, ccgnme, Lady Minuialwen, and bam-143 for reviewing!(: It was much appreciated! The usual: this is an Aragorn/OC story, elvish is in italics, and disclaimer is in first chapter! –cookies for everyone! And an extra cookie for all who reviewed!-*

Now I do believe I have some questions to answer:

LoliMochi: Thank you and yes I try my best too! And yes I know D: I do that quite often actually and I try not but I'll try harder now! I'll try and go through the chapters and make sure they are all in the same tense and thank you for your thoughts! And thank you!(:

Lady Minuialwen: Thank you(: and no Aria is not half elf, at least at this point in the story they don't think so, her adoptive family does not know where she came from or what exactly she is, they just know she ages more slowly, btw if you looked at the picture of Aria on my page she is not supposed to have pointed ears, I just liked the girl in the picture, just try to imagine her with rounded ears, hope that helps(:

Bam-143: Very good guess indeed Bam(: I don't want to give away so I won't say anything hehe but I will say you will find out who her adoptive family is in this chapter! And thank you!(:

Enjoy folks!

It was the next day and we had been traveling for a while now; Aragorn was at the front and I was in the rear, walking with Elwing. She was still grumpy about all the things she had to carry. Aragorn and I decided to take the hobbits to Rivendell, since Gandalf did not show. I was very worried forGandalf by now but I tried to push the thoughts away.

"Where are you taking us?" I heard Frodo call out to Aragorn.

"Into the wild," was his only reply and I couldn't help but chuckle at his vagueness. I noticed the hobbits' uneasiness as we continued to follow Aragorn.

"How do we know this Strider man is a friend of Gandalf's?" I heard Merry ask in a whisper and I stepped closer to them.

"Because he is my friend Merry, therefore he is yours and Gandalf's friend. Do not worry, you can trust him." I gave them all a reassuring smile.

"But where is he taking us?" Sam asked and I winked.

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee, to the house of Elrond." Aragorn said and I smiled widely, thinking of Elrond and Arwen.

"You're going to see the elves Sam." Sam smiled widely at this and I couldn't help but chuckle, Sam had always been fascinated with the elves.

The sun was now began to go down and we had reached the countryside. Aragorn finally slowed to a stop and stood before a large tower in front of us as I slid up next to him.

"This was once the great watchtower of Amon Sul. We shall rest here tonight." Aragorn said before he began his walking again. I silently thanked the Valar, not used to this kind of travel anymore from traveling for so long with Gandalf.

"Come, Elwing, we need not waste more time!" I yelled to Elwing, who had apparently found a delicious apple tree. "That horse will never stop eating!" I mumbled angrily.

"Still stubborn?" Aragorn asked with a chuckle.

"As much as she's ever been, if not worse! I still love her so though." I said with a light smile, glancing behind us at Elwing, who was trying to eat as many apples as she could before I yelled to her again. "She still follows me everywhere I go, she's been the best companion I have ever had."

"Aye, she's been an honorable companion." He said with another smile.

"Come along Elwing, we have places to go!" I yelled once more and I began to hear her trotting towards us with a neigh of annoyance.

It was now dusk and we had finally reached near the top of the watchtower. I had commanded Elwing to once again hide in the forest for the night, knowing she would probably go back to that apple tree. I sat down next to the four hobbits as I saw Strider place four small swords in front of the hobbits.

"These are for you, stay here, I'm going to have a look around." Aragorn said and began to turn away as I started to stand up, but Aragorn held his hand up. _"Stay here Aria, I know if you have been traveling with Gandalf then you aren't used to traveling this way anymore. Stay here, watch the hobbits and rest." _He said with a soft smile and walked away.

I awoke with a start, not realizing I had fallen asleep. I must have not been able to help it this time, considering I had been avoiding sleep, as of late, my dreams had been ill. I sat there for a moment trying to let my senses come back to me and as they were coming back to me I began to notice odd things. The sound of sizzling filled the air, the smell of smoke and meat invaded my nose, I sat up with a gasp. I quickly looked over to see the fire three of the hobbits had going while Frodo laid asleep. I jumped and immediately ran over to them.

"Are you mad?" I practically screamed and quickly started to try to put the fire out. I ended up sacrificing my water to do so. "Those wraiths are still out there and you three are foolish enough to give them a beacon to us!"

"We are sorry Aria." Merry said quietly and all three of their heads were down, I sighed, forgetting how naïve the hobbits were.

"It's fine, at the least they-" Then there was a loud screech that echoed around the still night air. I released my breath loudly and shut my eyes, only thinking why me. I noticed Frodo woke up with a start in surprise and jumped up when he heard the screech again.

"To the top! Hurry!" I yelled as they all grabbed the swords Aragorn had given them and began to ran up to the top. I started following behind them and once we reached the top, I ordered them to stand in a far corner.

I placed myself in the center, close to the entrance of the top of the building. I stood in a defensive position and readied myself for them to come. I knew they could reach the top of the building faster than any mortal man and I had to be ready quickly. I hurriedly grabbed my sword.

_Relax sister, a frantic soldier is just as good as a naïve and unprepared soldier._

I heard my brother's voice whisper in my head, remembering his advice from long ago. I suddenly heard a screech again as they came through the entrance and I winced.

"Give up the ring bearer!" One of the wraiths, I'm guessing their leader, the Witch King, yelled out in an unnatural voice.

"What makes you think I would do that?" I retorted and the wraith cried out a screech of anger. They began to come towards me and I held my sword high, ready as I would ever be. They finally reached me and I blocked the attack of the first wraith before quickly spinning and blocking another attack. I could barely get an attack in myself and I was mostly on the defense side since I was protecting myself against four of them. I then noticed the Witch King headed towards Frodo while the other four wraiths were a distraction towards me.

"You must defend each other! Work together!" I yelled towards the hobbits but it was useless, the poor hobbits didn't know a single thing about fighting. Brave Sam tried to defend Frodo but was simply flicked away like a fly buzzing upon one's shoulder. Merry and Pippin threw themselves on the floor in sheer terror, not knowing what else to do. The Witch King now stood before Frodo and I tried desperately to shake off the other four wraiths to no avail. I glanced over and saw Frodo on his knees, beginning to place the ring of his finger.

"No Frodo!" I cried out but he did so anyways, unable to resist the temptation.

"Frodo!" I heard the hobbits cry out and I gasped as I saw the Witch King stab his sword into what looked like thin air, knowing it was really Frodo. Suddenly I saw Aragorn run through the entrance and I smiled, glad to finally have some help.

"Aragorn!" I cried out as I continued to defend myself. "Frodo! Go help Frodo!" I told him, glancing at Frodo again, I hissed in pain as I felt a sting on my arm. One of the wraiths had caught my arm and I got a cut. Aragorn quickly ran toward me, sticking the torch in one of his hands into the face of one the wraiths and helped me defeat the others.

"Frodo!" I heard Sam cry out once all the wraiths left and we all rushed over to Frodo who was gasping and wheezing. "Mr. Frodo!" He tried again and I winced as I saw his wound.

"It was the Witch King that stabbed him." I said to Aragorn who nodded and looked over the wound as well. He picked up the Morgul Blade that the Witch King left behind and once he picked it up the blade part of the sword melted away into a wisp of smoke. Aragorn threw the hilt down in anger and disgust.

"Do something!" Sam demanded, worried for his friend, as I was worried as well. "Please help him!"

"This is beyond my healing skill, he needs Elvish medicine." Aragorn said and began to pick up Frodo.

"But Rivendell is six days from here!" Sam said, losing hope and that was when an idea came to my head.

"Maybe it is for you four, but it is not for me!" I cried out suddenly and began to race back down to the bottom, the other four trying to follow my quick pace. Once I reached the bottom I began to whistle different pitches in a certain pattern. "Elwing, this is urgent!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and I soon saw Elwing galloping towards me. I quickly threw any extra weight off her and readied her for a ride just as the other four reached the bottom, Aragorn ran up to me.

_"Aria, let me take him, the road is not safe." _Aragorn said and I shook my head as jumped up onto Elwing.

_"No, we all know I am the fastest rider here and that no one knows how to ride Elwing best other than myself. I will make it to Rivendell, once I reach the boarders I know Arwen will come, she or Elrond will know I am coming." _I told him and with a sigh he reluctantly agreed before placing Frodo in front of me.

"Ride hard and please be careful." Aragorn whispered and I nodded once toward him.

_"We will see each other once more, I swear to it." _I whispered back and stared for a moment before looking towards Elwing. _"Go Elwing! Hurry! We must make it to Rivendell!" _I cried out and she immediately began to gallop towards the forest as I leaned forward, making sure Frodo would not fall off.

"What are you doing? Those things are still out there!" I heard Sam cry as I rode off into the distance.

I had been riding all night and my butt began to hurt, that was one of things I didn't like about riding. I took a glance at Frodo and noticed he was steadily getting worse, he looked sicker with every moment passing by.

"Quickly Elwing, we must hurry!" I urged poor Elwing, knowing she was tired but we could not stop for her to rest.

It was now morning and I was now getting closer to Rivendell. Elwing was one of the fastest horses I had ever met and I was silently thanking Valar for giving her strength to keep up her quick pace. I was now in open land and I began to think of Aragorn and the other three hobbits. Wondering where they were and how they were fairing. I feared that the wraiths did not know of my leaving and tried to attack them again. I had only just seen Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Aragorn again, I did not want to lose them all in one swoop.

It was now midday as I finally reached the forests again. This was a pine forest and I knew I was getting closer to the river of Bruinen and I was hoping I would see Arwen there. As I was rode I noticed something to my left, I immediately thought it was wraith and gripped my reins, readying myself for whatever will happen. But as the rider pulled near me I saw it was not a wraith but it was Arwen. I smiled in joy and pulled lightly back on Elwing's reins, letting her knowing she can slow down a little.

_"Arwen you have no idea how happy I am to see you!" _I yelled out to her over the noises of the horses who were in between galloping and cantering, I wasn't exactly sure what to call it.

_"And I you!" _She yelled back, glancing ahead of us. _"I found Aragorn and the other hobbits. They are fine, once Aragorn told me Frodo was with you, I immediately wanted to go searching for you. Of course Aragorn tried to convince me to let him go himself but I would not hear otherwise. I knew I could reach you before you reached the river."_

_"Why must Aragorn always be like this? I'm not a child, he treats me like brother does!" _I yelled with an annoyed expression and Arwen smiled knowingly.

_"He thinks fondly of you my friend, do not doubt it." _Suddenly I saw Arwen's eyes go wide, she was looking past me and I looked to see a wraith.

_"We must hurry again Elwing! Go!" _I cried and she began a full on gallop before as Arwen and I hurried to reach the ford of the river. I heard the wraiths pull closer to us and I urged Elwing faster. _"We are almost there Elwing! Hurry!" _

We had finally reached the ford and I let out a breath of relief as both horses quickly jumped into the river and trotted to the other side. We both stopped and turned towards the forest once more. Once the wraiths had arrived on the other side, I drew out the sword that I had. The nine wraiths slowed to a stop, nervous to cross the river, they didn't know what we had up our sleeves.

"Give up the Halfling!" The Witch King growled out towards us and we both glared at him.

"If you want him, come and claim him!" Arwen challenged the Witch King, hoping they would be bold enough to walk out into the river. As soon they did she began to chant, hoping to awaken the river. I looked on nervously once she completed the chant once and it didn't work.

"Arwen," I muttered nervously but she did not answer, she only began the chant again, concentrating as best as she could. Suddenly it looked as though the water rushing towards us was a thousand large horses and they swept out the wraiths. "Come we must hurry, they will be back." I said and we were quickly off. Heading towards Rivendell, my home away from home.

As we finally reached Rivendell and the gates were opened for us and I finally slowed Elwing down. She neighed toward me appreciatively as Arwen jumped off her horse and rushed towards me.

"Quickly, hand me Frodo! I will take him to the house of healing, my father is there waiting." Arwen spoke quickly, holding her arms out as I nodded tiredly and numbly handed her Frodo, my tiredness hitting me full force now that the adrenaline had passed. She began to run off my stopped and turn. "Oh and your brother is here, I do not doubt he is running over to the gates now." She said before turning back around and began running towards the house of healing.

I jumped off Elwing and quickly placed my hand on her, having to steady myself from the sudden dizziness. I groaned lightly before handing the reins to one of the elves at the gates.

_"Are you well my lady?" _The elf asked and I nodded quickly.

"Aria!" I heard someone yell out and I began to smile. I turned towards the voice and I saw Legolas running towards me. He had finally reached me, placing both hands one each of my shoulders.

_"Brother, I have missed you." _I was able to mumble out before the world went black.


	6. Lord Boromir and Lord Aragorn

*So first off I would like to say hello!(: second thing I want to say is I know it's short and I'm sorry! I just wanted to get a new chapter in for you guys! I think I might try to post a new chapter every week between Thursday and Saturday though I can't make any promises with school! D: Anyways I would like to thank Shadowsammy, Lady Minuialwen, LoliMochi, ccgnme, Aeglos3, and SidhlairielElvenPrincess for reviewing! You all get extra cookies for kindness :3 You all know the usual: this is an Aragorn/OC story, disclaimer is in the first chapter, all elvish is in italics unless noted otherwise, and please review! Thank you for reading!(:*

Shadowsammy: Thank you for reviewing so much!(:

Lady Minuialwen: I know I think it's awesome too :3

LoliMochi: Yes I try to take good advice that is given and thank you(: and I hoped it was a good twist(:

Ccgnme: Thank you and yes good guess dear(:

I gasped slightly as I suddenly awoke, not remembering any of the dreams I had in my sleep. I laid there for a moment, staring at the ceiling, wondering slightly if I was back in Mirkwood again. I studied the ceiling closer and noticed that these were not the ceilings of Mirkwood. It was then I tried to clear my head and remember where I was. I heard a slight noise to my right and I moved my head in the direction. There sat my brother and I smiled at him as he studied me, he was quiet for a few moments.

_"Are you well sister?" _Was the first he asked and I rolled my eyes as I slowly began to sit up, of course not without the help of Legolas.

_"Yes, of course I am fine brother! It was only exhaustion that had plagued me. I had been riding for many days with no rest in order to get Frodo here on time, Arwen and I almost did not." _I said and he nodded once. I smiled widely and reached over before hugging my brother tightly. _"Oh how I've missed you brother! There's not a day that goes by that I do not think of you." _

_"And I you Aria," _he returns with a wide grin on his face before it grew serious. _"The rest of your company arrived early this morning. It pleasured Aragorn to know you are alive and well. I have come for the secret council meeting that is supposed to happen here, you are expecting to come as well; though I wish you do not." _

_"Of course I am going Legolas, don't be so silly!" _I said waving my hand towards his direction as I got onto my feet. I smiled happily when I did not need my brothers help and began to walk towards the door; but not before I stopped and turned, quickly walking over to my brother to hug him tightly. _"I am fine now and I will be fine Legolas, do not worry over me any longer, I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm going to find Aragorn."_

_"Good, it will please him to see you are well for himself. He thinks very fondly of you sister." _He said with a knowing smile and I rolled my eyes, huffing.

_"By Valar! You and Arwen will be the death of me! Stop saying that, Aragorn does not think of me fondly in any way, shape, or form!" _I said before stomping out the room, ignoring Legolas' laughter on the way out.

I found Aragorn in one of the many gardens of Rivendell. The gardens was one of my favorite things about here, they were so beautiful. I could always hide here, hide from my troubles that would plague my mind. Instead I would fill my mind of the beauty of this place and always hoped the gardens of Rivendell would never die.

"You know, spots like these have always been my favorites when I would visit Rivendell." I said, walking in slowly. I began to pretend to exam a particularly beautiful looking flower while trying to hide the grin on my face.

"I know it, I used to fine you all the time in this garden in particular." I blushed lightly, surprised that he would remember such a thing. I think turned to ask him why he would remember something like that but I was bombarded by something hugging me, I realized then that it was Aragorn who was hugging me.

"Forgive me Aria, I was just so worried." Aragorn said and I smiled giving him one more hug.

"There's nothing to forgive Aragorn, you were rightfully worried. I would have been worried if it had been you taking Frodo here and I staying behind." I said with a small smile. "What has come of Frodo?" I asked nervously and Aragorn sighed.

"Luckily Elrond was able to cure him in time and he's in the house of healing resting, did you not see him?" It was then that I realized that I was in the house of healing when I had awoken.

"No, I was too busy greeting my brother I did not realize where I was." I admitted sheepishly with a slight blush.

"I've heard you are suppose to come to the secret council, is it true?" Aragorn asked and I sighed but nodded.

"Yes it is, of course my brother does not want me to go but he is silly." I said and began to busy myself by looking at all the flowers.

"And why does he worry?" Aragorn asked and I shrugged slightly.

"Because it is a council Lord Elrond, we both know that Elrond does not call councils like these unless there is a journey of some short. My brother knows whatever journey it may be, I will volunteer to go." I said and Aragorn sighed. I turned to him with a curious face.

"Then I do not believe Legolas is being silly then. He only cares for the safety of his little sister." Aragorn said and huffed, frustrated.

_"He cares for me as if I'm still little! Which I am not! I am a woman, older than most mortal women! I'm eighty two years old!" _I bit out, my eyes glaring towards him.

_"That may be Aria but no matter how old you get you will still be his little sister in his eyes. He will always want to keep you from harm, you are his kin." _He said and my eyes narrowed even more as he said this.

_"And what would you know of this matter! You have no siblings'!" _I almost yelled and then my eyes widened slightly as I realized what I said. "Forgive me Aragorn, Legolas frustrates me sometimes, I did not mean what I said." I said quietly and Aragorn hugged once more.

"There's nothing to forgive Aria, there almost never is." He says with a slight smile and I chuckle a little.

"'Tis true, come, I believe it will be dinner soon." I said, wrapping my arm around the crook of his elbow and leading him out the gardens.

It was later that night, after supper, that I restless and decided to take stroll around Rivendell. I was walking Elrond's chamber, in the gallery area, when I noticed someone standing in front of the blade, Narsil. I was curious as to what he was doing there and I began to walk up to him as he studied the blade.

"Good evening," I greeted, warning the man of my presence and the man turned around quickly. It was then I understood his curiosity, he was a man of Gondor.

"Good evening my lady, may I inquire your name?" The man asked, I could tell he was trying to put on his most charming smile and I smiled politely back.

"'Tis Aria Einar and yours my lord?" I asked and he gently grabbed my hand, brushing his lips across the knuckles.

"What a beautiful name you have Lady Aria, I am Boromir of Gondor." He said in returned and I bowed my head.

"I see, you are the steward's son, well it is a pleasure to meet you Lord Boromir." He nodded in agreement and looked to Narsil again.

"The shards of Narsil, the blade that cut the Ring from Sauron's hand." Boromir said quietly and picked up the hilt with a shard still attached to it. He studies it slightly and slowly brings up his finger to the edge. He hisses slightly when he touches the edge and receives a small cut from it. "Still sharp." He comments shortly and I nod.

"I would imagine so," I said, not sure what else to say.

"But no more than a broken heirloom." He mumbles before clumsily places the hilt back where it was. The hilt fell to the floor and Boromir only walked away as if he did not care, I gasped slightly.

"Excuse me my lord." I said, trying not to let the anger I felt swirl into my words. Boromir apparently did not hear my anger as he turned around with a smile on his face. "I'm sorry Lord Boromir, but I will not accept the way you just treated this sword. A close friend of mine has a very close connection to this sword and you just dishonored the whole line this sword belonged to!" I continued to seethe as Boromir stood there stunned.

_"Aria, it is okay, calm down." _I heard Aragorn say as he came out from the shadows, he nodded to Boromir who only nodded back and walked away. I stood there quietly and did not answer Aragorn. I did not understand how he could let Boromir treat Narsil that way and not feel angry. Aragorn quietly walked over to me and picked up the hilt gently before carefully placing it where I should be. "Thank you Aria." He whispered and I nodded as I turned towards him.

"Someone must care for this sword if not you Aragorn. Why do you fear the past? You are Isildur's heir, not Isildur himself. You are not bound to his fate." I murmured as he continued to study the shards of the sword, not daring to look at me.

"The same blood flows through my veins, the same weakness…" He trails of weakly and I place my hand over his resting next to the hilt still. He still did not look at me and I gently grabbed his face with both hands and made him look at me. I could not help but think how beautiful his eyes were and how could stare at them all day for how much emotion they held, they never looked the same.

"Your time will come Aragorn. You will face the same evil and you will defeat it." I spoke in a quiet but strong voice, my hands still on his face. Aragorn brought one of his hands up and placed it over mine. _"The shadow does not hold sway yet, not over you and not over me. I will not allow it." _I whispered as he closed his eyes and nodded slowly.

_"Thank you Aria, you give me such strength in times of self doubt." _Aragorn finally whispered and I smiled lightly.

_"As do you my friend," _I said softly and Aragorn opened his eyes, staring at me for a moment.

_"I wish I was not your friend," _He spoke louder this time and I stood their stun for a moment, he did not want to be friends with me any longer. I slowly took my hands off of his face and took a step back, his eyes looked over my face nervously.

"You don't want to be my friend?" I asked weakly, not sure how I should react to his news. He quickly took a step closer and this time put his hands on my face.

"No, you do not understand Aria." Aragorn began and I narrowed my eyes.

"What is there that is not to understand? You said plain as day, you no longer what to be my friend!" I almost yelled out, now feeling the deep pain in my head. I truly liked this man and he did not even want to be my friend?

"No, no Aria, please listen to me!" Aragorn tried again and I stilled myself, deciding to give him a chance. "I do not want to be your friend because I want more than that. I have known you for almost my entire life and I cannot think of another woman I would want to love more than I love you. I want to be there for you, I want you to love me as more than a friend Aria." He said quietly and now nervously. I stood there stunned once more, I defiantly did not know how to react to this news. I never imagined he would want anything like that of me. I studied his face and then I looked to his eyes and saw a new form of emotion in eyes, one I did not notice before. He then started to lean in and my eyes slowly shut as I felt his lips touch mine. I felt almost like a buzz starting at my lips and then moving through my whole body. I quickly pulled away and gasped, taking a step back. I placed my fingers on my lips, shocked by the feeling I had gotten. I had looked up at Aragorn and did not know what to say. It was all too much to process, I quickly turned around and fled the room, not knowing what else to do.


	7. Shh! It's a Secret Council!

*so here is the next chapter everyone!(: thank you all for reviewing who have done so! Next chapter I will start making a list of all the people who reviewed the chapter before so, so anyone on that list can assume they get an extra free cookie! :3 also any questions for that chapter I will happily review in the next chapter! I apologize now if there are any questions from the last chapter and any grammar corrections that needed to be done! I'm in a hurry today but I felt I couldn't leave you guys hanging and needed to put up a new chapter! I should probably get a beta or whatever they are called never used one before lol anyone want explain exactly what they are, please? Anyways you all know the stuff and if you don't look at the author notes from before chapters! Thank you everyone again for the support! Happy reading!(:*

It was the next day and I quietly sat next to Legolas as we waited for the council to begin. Legolas had suggested I should sit next to Aragorn so that the races were still separated but I practically begged him to let me sit with him. I could feel Legolas' eyes on me and I tried to ignore him.

_"Why do you not want to sit next to Aragorn?" _Legolas inquired quietly and I sighed.

_"We were talking in the gallery yesterday," _I glanced at Aragorn quickly, I noticed he looked distracted and I furrowed my eyebrows before looking down at my hands. _"Aragorn told me he loved me and kissed me." _I admitted finally with a sigh and looked at Legolas. I saw his face light up and he smiled widely at me.

_"That is wonderful Aria! I am happy for you, I would not think of anyone greater. What troubles you?" _Legolas asked, now confused. I glanced at Aragorn once more before biting my lip slightly and smiling.

_"Yes, he certainly is, but yesterday, when he kissed me," _I hesitated slightly and I began to blush. _"I don't know, I felt almost like a shock, I do not know how to describe it. But either way it does not matter, after he kissed me, I pulled away in shock and I ran from him; we have spoken since." _

_"It will all work out." _Was the only the Legolas said before Elrond stood to begin and I sighed, pushing the thoughts away for now.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old." Elrond began as everyone quieted down. "You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction, none can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." I glanced around the room and saw Frodo sitting next to Gandalf.

"Bring forth the ring, Frodo." Elrond said and Frodo hesitantly took the ring from his pocket. He took a quick glance around the room but his eyes stopped on me, I gave him an encouraging smile and one quick nod. Frodo slowly stood and placed the Ring on the pedestal in the middle of room, some people quietly gasped as he returned to his seat.

"So it is true!" Boromir said in shock.

"Sauron's Ring, the Ring of power!" Legolas muttered in disbelief and comfortingly patted his knee.

"The doom of man." One dwarf said and I sighed.

"It is a gift!" Boromir retorted and stood, my eyes silently followed him. "A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the steward of Gondor, held the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it, none of us can." Aragorn began and Boromir narrowed his eyes at him. "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master."

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" Boromir asked, his voice icy. I immediately stood with a glare, angered immensely.

"And why would a man of Gondor know anymore than a Ranger?" I asked, my eyes narrowing even more as Boromir turned towards me.

"This is no mere Ranger! He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Legolas said, standing with me. I smirked proudly as Boromir's eyes widened.

"Why, may I ask, is a woman in this council? And this is Isildur's heir? Aragorn?" Boromir demanded, caught by surprise.

"I am not just a woman in this council Lord Boromir, I am also a Ranger, and you will speak to me as such! And yes, he also the heir to the throne of Gondor!" I growled out as Legolas glared at Boromir.

_"Sit down Legolas, Aria." _Aragorn said quietly. I glanced at Aragorn for a moment before glaring at Boromir, sitting down with my brother.

"Gondor needs no king." Boromir muttered, still glaring at me as he sat down.

"Aragorn is right, we cannot use it." Gandalf stated and I nodded, agreeing with both Aragorn and Gandalf.

"You have only one choice, the ring must be destroyed." Elrond said and we all sat there thoughtfully. The dwarf that spoke earlier suddenly stood with excitement.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He said happily and began to run towards the Ring.

"No!" I cried out, just as he slammed his axe down onto the Ring. I gasp loudly as the worst pain I had ever felt shot through my heart. I squeezed my eyes shut, clutching the clothes above my heart as I fell out of my chair. My heart still ached even after the pain left and I took another deep gasp of air. The harsh ache soon began to turn into a dull ache.

_"Aria, Aria! Are you alright?" _I slowly slid my eyes open to see Aragorn, Legolas, and some other elves hovered over me. I pushed Aragorn aside slightly as I sat up, my heart beat going back to normal.

"Yes, I am fine." I mumbled as Legolas helped me back into my chair, everyone else returning to their seats. I noticed the dwarf was now back in his seat, his axe shattered all over the ground, the Ring sat on the pedestal, untouched.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom, only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." Everyone remained silently as we all glanced at each other, wondering who would go.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." Boromir began, his voice in disbelief. "Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil that does not sleep and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland that is riddled with fire and ash and dust, the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume! Not with ten thousand men could you do this, it is folly!"

"And what would you have us do? Just sit here and wait for doom to come to us? Someone must do this!" I said, shocked by his doubtfulness.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it? A woman, or better yet you expect one of your elf friends to do it!" I narrowed my eyes at Gimli.

"I'm sorry Master Gimli, is there a problem?" I asked, daring him to retort. Gimli began to open his mouth but Boromir cut him off.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir yells and I glare standing up.

"At least we can say then that we had try!" I yelled back, now feeling back to normal, Gimli then jumped out of his seat as well.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of woman or an Elf!" Gimli shouted and I stared at him in disbelief. "Never trust an Elf!" Gimli shouts again as all the elves angrily stood, Legolas holding them back. The tension in the room started to bother me again, as the dull ache began in my heart again.

"I will take it!" I heard someone yell and I gasped slightly, I knew that voice. "I will take it!" Frodo yelled once more and I shut my eyes as everyone quieted down. "I will take the Ring to Mordor." Frodo said now in a normal tone of voice. Everyone sat there in shock as Frodo looked at all of them. "Though I do not know the way." He admitted sheepishly and Gandalf rises to his feet.

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo, as long as it's your burden to bear." Gandalf says as he walks over to Frodo and I immediately stand after him. I quickly walk over to him before Legolas or Aragorn could protest, I knew both of them wanted to. I slowly kneel before Frodo with a light smile on my face.

"For many years I have known you Frodo Baggins and I have never wished for harm to befall you. I will protect you on this journey Frodo even if it is the death of me." I said quietly before standing and placing my hand on his shoulder. Then Aragorn stood, walking to Frodo and standing before him.

"If, by my life or death, I can protect you, I will, you have my sword." Aragorn said and went to stand next to me, I felt him glance at me but I ignored it. Then Legolas stood and so did Gimli, trailing behind Legolas.

"And you have my bow." Legolas said shortly before standing in front of me, I knew the biggest reason he was going on this journey was because of me.

"And my axe." Gimli states, purposefully standing next to Legolas to irritate him. Boromir then slowly stands, walking over to our group.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one." He states with a casual smile and I narrow my eyes at him. He was up to something, he was so against taking the Ring to Mordor but now he was offering his services? "If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." He then stood next to Gandalf, it was then I heard the rustling of a bush and quickly looked over to see Sam running towards the council.

"Here!" He cried out as he ran faster. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" Sam stops next to Frodo and I could not help but smile in amusement.

"No, indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond says with a quirk of his eyebrow and an amused smile.

"Oi! We're coming too!" I heard Merry and Pippin cry out, it was then I began to chuckle. Out of all the great warriors and fighters in the council not one heard the three little hobbits hiding behind some bushes. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry says as they stand next Sam.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission…quest…" Pippin pauses, not sure exactly what to call it. "Thing." He says in a final tone and I smile lightly.

"Well that rules you out Pip." Merry mumbles and Frodo snorts lightly as Pippin glares at Merry.

"Ten companions, so be it," Elrond murmurs thoughtfully and then addressing everyone. "You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" He announces and I smile proudly, glad to be going on another adventure.

"Great!" Pippin cries out happily and then slightly turns to the fellowship. "Where are we going?" He asks as an afterthought and I slap him on the back of his head, rolling my eyes. "Oi! That hurt!"

"Well pay attention Pippin!" I scold quietly and I can lightly hear chuckling next to me. I look to my right and see Aragorn looking at me with amusement in his eyes. I begin to blush and quickly turn my head towards Elrond.


	8. One More Meeting

*A/N: I'm sorry this is so short! Triple cookies for all of you.

My awesome devoted reviewers:

Cheerfully Blue

Tracickles

Ccgnme

Britt M

Cheerfully Blue: Yes Aria is part of Legolas' family but not because she is an elf, because she isn't, but because they found her on their land when she was baby and took her in. Hope that clears things up!(:

Enjoy Reading!

It was now evening and I was taking my usual stroll through the gardens of Rivendell. I was forced to wear a dress for dinner earlier in the evening because they were celebrating the fellowship and everyone needed to dress formally. I was still wearing my dress now simply because I did not take the time to change into anything else. I had to admit the dress was beautiful though.

The dress went all the way to my feet and trailed a little ways behind me. The part that covered my breasts was purple and the waist line started right under them. As the dress fell down over my stomach and legs it was a beautiful mixture of a light blue and purple. The skirt part of my dress looked almost like leaves and I couldn't help but think of Mirkwood. My unforgettable silvery blue hair was tied up in a thick braid that came over my shoulder and had a silver band going around my hair across my forehead, the band itself had an array of jewels and looked like it was made from leaves, their stems connecting them together, signaling I was the princess of Mirkwood. I had an amethyst cloak on over the dress, the hood fairly large over my head, since the night had gotten a bit chilly.

_"Aria," _I heard someone say from behind me and I knew it was my brother, I turned around and took off my hood. _"You looked beautiful tonight." _I knew what he was doing, he was trying to soften me up before he had his big serious talk with me.

_"Thank you brother but you cannot fool me, I know why you looked for me." _I said and slightly quirked my eyebrow as Legolas sighed.

_"You must understand Aria, I'm only worried for your safety." _He says and I huffed, crossing my arms.

_"I care not Legolas! I worry for your safety every time you leave me and you do not see me trying to hold you back!" _I pouted like a child and Legolas rolled his eyes, forgetting for a moment how childish Aria could be with him.

_"I cannot help myself Aria, you are my little sister and I love you dearly. The main reason I am even going on this journey is to ensure your safety." _He said and I rolled my eyes this time.

_"Well I am going on this journey to ensure Frodo's safety! Now give me peace since that is the reason I came here in the first place!" _I growled, angry at my brother. Legolas only sighed before nodding and walking away. I sighed as well, telling myself I would apologize to him tomorrow before sitting down on the nearby bench.

"Legolas is right you know," I heard and I looked up to see Aragorn standing there, slightly nervous looking. "You do look beautiful tonight, just like the princess of Mirkwood." I smiled lightly and blushed at his compliment.

"Good evening Aragorn," I said quietly as he sat next to me. "How was dinner for you?"

"It was quite well, it looked like you enjoyed it as well." He said and I smiled with a nod. "I wanted to speak with you about the other day."

"Yes I would like to too." I said with a nod.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior, I should not have gone about the matter that way." He whispered and I quickly shook my head.

"No, please do not apologize Aragorn, I did not run away because you told me you loved me." I whispered quietly and Aragorn looked at me confused.

"Then why did you run?" He asked and I blushed.

"Because I was just shocked I suppose and when you kissed me I had this feeling that I never felt before, I just did not know what to do." I admitted sheepishly and I heard Aragorn chuckle.

"And here I thought I had ruined our friendship." He said and I quickly shook my head.

"You could never do that Aragorn," I said quietly and grabbed his hand. "Do you remember the first time we met?" I whispered and he smiled.

"Of course I do, why?" Aragorn asked.

"That night, when we were in the Inn at Bree, when I said I was daydreaming, I was thinking of the first time we met." I said with a small smile and Aragorn smiled as well. He leaned forward and kissed me, my eyes fell shut just like last time. This time I decided instead of shying away from the odd feeling I got I would explore it instead. I just did what came naturally and my small, light hands went up to his face. Aragorn put one arm around my waist and pulled me closer, I gasped a little, not expecting it. Aragorn pulled his lips away from mine but kept his forehead against mine.

"I am sorry, you just look so beautiful tonight." He whispered, bringing a hand up and brushing it across my cheek. I nervously lifted my lips to his quickly and then pulled them away again.

"It's okay, I liked it, I just have never liked a man like this before." I whispered, blushing, and looked down at my lap.

_"'Tis okay my love," _he whispered and I smiled. He kissed once more and I yawned while his lips were on mine. Aragorn chuckled again, he seemed to do that quite a lot. "I think it's time I brought you to bed." He said and I began to chuckle.

"Yes, perhaps you should." I said and we both stood, my hand firmly in his. I happily smiled the whole way to my room, content with new weird feeling I had.

It was two weeks later and everyone in the fellowship was ready to begin our journey. I was already dressed in my traveling clothes and was packing the small bag I would take with me. My hair was in a long braid and still slightly wet from the bath I took when I woke up. I took my time while I was in my bath knowing it may be the last I would have for a while.

Just as I finished packing my small bag there was a light knock on my door. I dropped the shirt I was holding on my bed and walked over to the door. I opened the door and saw Aragorn standing there with a smile on his face. I smiled widely and blushed when he lifted my hand, kissing it.

"Good morning," he said with a slight smirk at my blush.

"Good morning Aragorn," I said as I turned back towards my bed, motioning with my hand for Aragorn to follow. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I see you are not," Aragorn said as I stuffed some more things into my bag.

"Now I am," I said with a smile as I turned back towards him. Aragorn slowly walked up to me and placed his hand on my neck, bringing me into a kiss. My eyes fell closed and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled away and studied my face for a moment.

_"You are most beautiful,"_ Aragorn whispered and I blushed as we remained as we were. "Please be careful on this journey Aria, whether we are just friends or not, I do not know what I would do without you."

"I will promise you as long as you promise me." I whispered back and he nodded. "Just remember some promises are unable to be kept."

"I know but it brings me comfort none the less." Aragorn pushed a piece of hair behind my ear when there was a knock on the door. We both quickly separated, I was blushing profusely. I looked over to Legolas standing there with a wide smirk on his once I glared at him.

"What is it brother?" I asked and he chuckled a bit, walking in.

"Well Elrond has sent me to find you to, he wants a word with the fellowship. I had a funny feeling I might find both of you here." I sighed loudly at him and yanked my bag towards me. We all left my room and started making our way towards where Elrond and the rest of the fellowship is at.

"Is Elwing ready?" I asked Legolas and he nodded. "Thank you brother," I said with a smile and he nodded.

We reached the same place where we had the original meeting and everyone was seated in chairs. Elrond and Gandalf smiled in welcome to us as we all sat down.

"Now that we are all present," Elrond began, smiling knowingly at us, to which I blushed to. "We can begin."

"Elrond and I have a few words we would like to say before the fellowship leaves," Gandalf noted and we all nodded.

"Yes, first I would like to say, this journey we'll be one of the hardest you all have ever encountered." Elrond said, looking at each and every one us. "If you feel you need to leave this journey, you may, none of you are tied down to this."

"Have you all notified your loved ones?" Gandalf asked and we all nodded. Legolas sent one of our people back to our realm early to notify our father.

"Very well then, let us go to the leaving ceremony then." Elrond said and we all stood.


	9. To Moria!

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the slow update! You all know the drill(:

Last Chapter Reviewers:

Britt M

Ccgnme

Cheerfully Blue

Britt M: I'm not sure what necklace you are talking about? Lol

After the ceremony the fellowship left and we began our journey to Mordor, a few of us had tearful goodbyes of course. I was walking in between Legolas and Aragorn as we made our way out of Rivendell. Elwing walked closer to the trees and I could tell she was looking for any trees to eat something off of.

"My feet hurt!" Pippin began to whine and I raised an eyebrow.

"Pippin we haven't gotten out of Rivendell yet." I said and he pouted. I chuckled slightly and smiled at him and Merry, who was walking beside him.

"Elwing!" I called and she trotted over merrily, I rolled my eyes and slightly pulled her nose towards me. "Get over here you lazy horse." She huffed slightly and chuckled.

"Here you two, you may ride Elwing if you wish." I said, Merry and Pippin's faces lit up and they ran over to me. Aragorn picked up and placed both of them on Elwing's back.

"_Be gentle Elwing_," I muttered to her, she whined slightly. "_Stay close to me, no straying into the forest." _She huffed slightly once more before walking in front of us.

"Elwing is too stubborn sometimes," Legolas began and I rolled my eyes. Legolas was always used to his horse, who I believed had no personality and did everything he was told.

"Elwing has personality, like me, she fits me just like your horse fits you." I said with a smirk and Legolas narrowed his eyes at me.

"Are you saying I have no personality?" He asked and I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"You have the emotional wage of a teaspoon!" I said and cried out when Legolas began to chase me. We ran around the others, me squealing whenever he got close to me.

"Do not dilly dally!" Gandalf scolded us and I stopped in front of him, going slightly red in the face. "This is no time for tom foolery!"

"Sorry Gandalf," I muttered before sticking my tongue out at Legolas and taking off back to Aragorn.

"You are silly Aria," Aragorn said with a chuckle once I reached him and I smiled at him.

"But you like it," I said before giving him a small kiss on the lips and started walking once more.

It was about the middle of the day that we began to see the misty mountains to our left. The hobbits were taking turns riding Elwing, switching once their bottoms started to hurt. I smiled at our view as Gandalf stopped for a moment to look around.

"We must hold this course west of the misty mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east, to Mordor." Aragorn and I nodded before we all started walking again.

As we continued to walk Aragorn and Legolas were a bit forward and began to speak to each other about the journey we would be making while I watched the hobbits on Elwing from a distance. I heard a cough next to me and looked over to see Boromir walking next to me.

"Yes," I asked, still feeling uneasy towards him because of our previous arguments.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but I would like to apologize." I looked over again, a little bit surprised because I did not think Boromir would do so. "I should not have questioned your ability because you are a woman. I would rather us not have hard feelings towards each other on this journey, I would much rather be friends." I smiled widely and nodded.

"Of course Boromir, all is forgiven." I said and Boromir smiled before walking ahead of me.

It was now dawn and we all decided to take a rest at Eregion Hills. Sam began a fire and Boromir decided to teach Pippin and Merry to sword fight while the rest of us sat around. I sat next to Aragorn as we watch the hobbits with Boromir in amusement.

"Get away from the blade, Pippin," Boromir began to say as he fought with Merry and Pippin. "On your toes! Good, very good. I want you to react, not think."

"Should not be too hard." Sam said as he continued to mess with the fire and I smirked slightly at Sam.

"Move your feet!" Boromir continued.

"Quite good, Pippin." Merry said with a smile at Pippin.

"Thanks!" Pippin said with a large grin. I began to hear Gimli try to convince Gandalf of something but I paid no attention since I wanted to watch Boromir, Merry, and Pippin.

"Brave for their size aren't they?" Aragorn murmured and I nodded.

"They are brave no matter how big they are and they can fight." I said with an eyebrow raised.

"And what makes you say that?" Aragorn asked with curiosity.

"Well I am a woman and everyone thought I could not be a ranger, right?" I asked and he nodded. "Then why should anyone have the right to doubt the hobbits." I said with a smile and Aragorn smiled also. Suddenly I heard a shout of amusement and I looked over at the trio. I laughed lightly when I saw Boromir was tackled by Merry and Pippin.

"What is that?" I heard Sam asked, I looked in the direction he was staring and narrowed my eyes.

"Nothing, it's just a wisp of cloud," Gimli said, not paying attention but I did not brush it off my shoulder as easily. Legolas always taught me to never brush off something if you were not sure you could. I stood up, hoping to get a closer look as Boromir stood as well.

"It's moving fast, against the wind." He murmured also disagreeing with Gimli.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas cried out, his elf eyes being able to see the birds.

"Hide!" Aragorn cried out urgently and I gasped slightly, taking his hand as I motion to Elwing to take cover. Aragorn pulled me under a rock and against him as we all waited in silence. I could not help but think of how close I was to him and blushed.

"Already so close to me." I whispered with a slight smirk and Aragorn smiled at me. I saw Gandalf start to get to his feet and I began to crawl out with Aragorn's help before quickly whistling for Elwing.

"Spies of Saruman. The passage South is being watched." Gandalf says with a sigh and we nodded. He then looks at the mountains with a slight hopeless expression. "We must take the pass of Caradhras."

I tried not to show I was freezing as I pushed myself through the snow. I felt part of me was gone when we had started the trek up the mountain. I was afraid of Elwing's safety and health so I made her go to Lothlorien since I knew she knew the way. I was never far from Elwing though and it made me almost miserable to be apart from her, I could only hope she will make it to Lothlorien safely.

"Sister, would you like me to carry you?" Legolas asked through the blistering wind and I glared at him.

"Of course not, would you asked one of the men if they wanted you to carry them?" I yelled out and he sighed before walking forward. I glared at his feet as I watched them glide over the snow easily. Suddenly I heard a loud gasp and turned to see Frodo had slipped and fallen. I watched carefully as Frodo searched for the ring but Boromir had found it first. I quickly gripped the hilt of my sword as I watched Boromir stare at the ring.

"Boromir?" Aragorn tries but receives no answer.

"Is is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing, such a little thing." Boromir said as he continued to stare at the ring and I looked at him worriedly.

"Boromir, give the ring to Frodo." Aragorn said firmly as I gripped my sword tighter. Suddenly Boromir looked up and handed Frodo the ring before messing up Frodo's hair with his hand.

"As you wish, I care not." He said with a smile before walking towards me and the rest of the group. As he passed by me I shot my hand out from under my cloak and caught his arm.

"Boromir, are you okay?" I asked him and Boromir smiled slightly.

"Of course milady, why wouldn't I be?" He asked and I smiled.

"I'm a ranger right now, remember?" I asked and he nodded, his smile still wide but not reaching his eyes, before walking away.

It was the next day and I was not in a better mood as we began to travel farther on the mountain. There was a blizzard that had began a while ago and it made it even harder to walk. Aragorn had not once walked next to me since the incident with Frodo and I did not understand why. I finally decided to push myself forward to catch up with Aragorn.

"Aragorn!" I yelled out and he glanced at me before continuing forward. "Aragorn what is wrong?"

"Nothing!" He yelled back and didn't look at me. I sighed but did not say anything else as I watched Legolas move forward ahead of everyone.

"There is a fell voice on the air!" He yelled out and Gandalf did not look surprised.

"It's Saruman!" He yelled back and thunder began to rumble as he said this. Suddenly rock and shale began to fall from above, I felt Aragorn grab me and pulled me close, away from the rocks.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain Gandalf! We must turn back!" Aragorn cried out as he glanced at me worriedly. I felt even colder now that I had even more snow weighing me down.

"No!" Gandalf yelled back and raised his staff. "Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho I ruith!" He was trying to calm the mountain down and felt like it was working. It was then I began to hear Saruman's voice as well and I looked at the sky as I heard another roll of thunder. Then lightening cracked and a huge avalanche begins to fall. I cry out as the snow finally hits us and I felt a large amount of snow hitting my back, surging me forward before it all went black.


	10. The Mines of Moria

***Hello everyone! I would like to apologize for this story being so long on hiatus and I hope you all will forgive me! :( If I knew how popular the story actually had gotten I would have actually continued updating! I would like to deeply thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed this story, you guys are definitely what inspired me again and caused me to start writing this again! Again I hope you can all forgive me and this story can shoot off again, please review for me? Even if it's too yell at me I will accept it because I deserve as much! Also I'm sorry if Aria or any character seems odd in this chapter at all! I'm still trying to get back into Aria's character and trying to remember all my ideas for this story! Happy Reading!(:***

I suddenly shot my eyes opened and did not know how long I passed out for. I tried to take in a gasp of breath but I was only met with a mouthful of snow. I then figured I wasn't out for very long and I was still trapped in the snow. I could feel rocks digging painfully into my front side and guessed I had been trapped between snow and the rock wall. I tried to move my arms and legs but could not, I only succeeded in pushing the rocks even farther into my front side. I closed my eyes tightly as I tried to scream, not wanting to believe this would be the way I would die.

"Aria!" I heard suddenly and paused for a moment, not sure what I heard as I was beginning to feel a bit dizzy. "Aria!" I heard again, only this time louder. Suddenly I felt one of my hands free; I began to try and wiggle it but my hand only fell limp.

"Legolas she is over here!" I heard the same voice and smiled when I learned it was Aragorn who had found me. I wasn't sure how much longer it was before I finally felt someone touch my hair. Soon my head was uncovered and my eyes were barely opened. Finally they moved enough snow to pull me out and I couldn't hold on much longer.

"Sister!" I heard but it sounded so far away. "Sister you must breathe!" I tried to take in a gasp of air but felt my airway clogged. I choked and coughed a bit as I tried again.

"Legolas she must have gotten water in throat." I heard another voice say worriedly. Suddenly there was a push to my chest and it felt like it was almost as if someone pushed life back into me. I quickly sat up and began to cough out snow which had by now melted into water. I started taking deep breaths of air, choking slightly here or there.

"Oh thank Valar!" I heard Legolas say and he hugged me tightly.

"Brother, I'm fine." I choked out and Legolas immediately shushed me. Someone picked me up and I immediately looked up to see Boromir was holding me.

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir said urgently as he gripped me tighter, wrapping his cloak around me. "Make for the gap of Rohan and take the West road to my city!"

"The gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn yelled ferociously and I furrowed my eyebrows. I looked over at Aragorn to see him glaring harshly at Boromir, this could not simply be over which path to take, can it?

"We cannot pass over the mountain. Let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria." Gimli immediately suggested after numerous other times. Gandalf looked concerned and I was too cold to make any comment as I was shivering fiercely by now.

"Let the ring bearer decide." Gandalf said gravely and I shook harshly again.

"It will be the death of the hobbits and I doubt Aria can take much more of this either!" Boromir yelled and I immediately thought of how weak I was being; I did not need to be carried.

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked once more and we all looked to Frodo.

"We will go through the mines." Frodo said and Gandalf nods.

"So be it." Gandalf said, more grave than before, if possible.

As soon as we began to move again I began to try and shakily get out of Boromir's arms. I did not wish to be carried because no one else needed to be carried. I feared as if they would consider me weak because I was a woman and would drop me off at the next available location, possibly Lothlorien.

"What are you doing Aria?" Boromir asked as I began to move out of his arms again.

"Let me down." I said, my voice sounding weak and shaky.

"No Aria, you are not strong enough to trudge through the snow." Boromir said, not even glancing down at me.

"I am fine, I do not need to be carried! Now let me down!" I tried to yell out and began to struggle more harshly. I saw my brother begin to make his way over to us and I continued to struggle, knowing my brother would try to carry me.

"Is there a problem?" Legolas asked, eyeing us warily, I could tell he did not trust Boromir.

"She does not want to be carried but she is not strong enough to walk through the snow." Boromir said as I paused to look at Aragorn heading this way before I began to scowl.

"Perhaps I should carry her now?" Aragorn asked as I continued to scowl, crossing my arms. Boromir nodded slowly and handed me to Aragorn, though glaring slightly at him. Aragorn began to walk again as my scowl grew deeper.

"What is wrong?" Aragorn asked, watching the group in front of us and I rolled my eyes.

"Decided to get over your foul mood, have you?" I asked and glared at him as he sighed.

"Please tell me what is wrong." I sighed and looked at the group in front of us as well.

"I fear everyone make think me weak and want to make me stay at the next city we run into." I grumbled as I begin to look at my hands.

"I will not let them." Aragorn said finally with a sigh and I looked up at him.

"You want to as well." I observed through chattering teeth and Aragorn did not look at me.

"I wish you did not choose to go at all on this journey, but I will not stop you from what you want." I nodded slowly and smiled.

We quietly followed Gandalf along the shore of a dark lake and it was night now. The snow was now gone and was replaced by greasy green stones since we were at the bottom of the mountain. As we entered a large cave like entrance I looked at Aragorn.

"I think I will be fine to walk now." I say simply, I wasn't freezing any longer and my legs were falling asleep. Aragorn nodded and set me on the ground; I smiled before reaching up and placing a light kiss on his cheek. _"Thank you Aragorn." _I whispered before following the rest of the group.

_"Are you well sister?" _Legolas came up next to me and asked, I nodded slowly.

_"Yes I should be fine now, I feel much better." _I said and Legolas glanced at me.

"I did not like Boromir holding you." He stated quietly and I sighed.

"It was nothing Legolas, why are you troubled?"

"I do not trust him Aria, I see the way he looks at the ring, the way he watches Frodo." I watched as Legolas' eyes swiped towards Boromir and then looked back at me.

"He is only man Legolas and he is young. I expected him to be weak, but I believe he will find his way as should you Legolas. There are only so many of us on this journey, we cannot fight each other or we lose all hope." I glared at Legolas before swiftly walking to Gandalf who was standing at a wall. He placed his hand on the wall and I watched curiously as light lit up the wall like veins.

"The walls of Moria!" Gimli bellowed in awe and I smiled at his excitement.

"Itidin, it mirrors only starlight and moonlight." Gandalf murmured, I watched as the moon rose over the mountains and out of the clouds. The vein like lights grew stronger and created a brightly lit door which I stared at in awe.

"It reads, 'The door of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.'" Gandalf read the line of words at the top of the door as everyone observed the door.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"It's quite simple. If you are a friend, speak the password and the doors will open!" Gandalf said confidently and raised his arms. "Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen!" We all watched quietly as we waited for the door to open. Gandalf sighed as we soon guessed that that was indeed not the password.

We all were not sure what to do as we waited for Gandalf to try and discover the password to the door. I sat near the cave entrance where it was the brightest and watched the sky. I heard everyone behind me, murmuring almost silently to each other.

"Why are you all the way over here?" I heard Aragorn ask as he sat down next to me.

"Are you jealous of Boromir?" I asked in return as I continued to stare at the sky. As we made the journey back down the mountain to Moria I thought long and hard about Aragorn's behavior on the mountain. I put two and two together after my discussion, as a light way to put it, with Legolas.

"Why would you ask that?" Aragorn asked and I sighed.

"I've had my suspicions. Aragorn, I do not care for Boromir in that way, I barely know the man. I just believe that Boromir is lost at the moment and kindness goes a long way." Aragorn and I remained quiet for a little while longer before Aragorn decided to speak again.

"I am sorry. I do not believe that you had feelings for Boromir. I'm not sure why I was jealous." Aragorn admitted, I looked at him and smiled before grabbing his hand.

"I am yours Aragorn; do not fear someone taking me away from you." I said and squeezed his hand reassuringly. He sighed and looked at me.

"I now only fear Saruman and his men taking you from me." He said softly and I sighed, I wished that I could swear to him that I would not die but both of us knew I could not.

"I know, it is what I fear as well." Suddenly we both heard a loud splash and I jumped. We both looked back and saw Merry and Pippin throwing rocks into the water. Aragorn jumped up and jogged over to them as I walked towards Legolas, wary of the water.

"Do not disturb the water." Aragorn said as he caught Pippin's arm.

"I do not like this lake." I said to Legolas as I stopped next to him.

"Yes, something evil dwells inside." He murmured as we both observed the dark, murky water. I noticed a small ripple in the water that was not from a rock and took a step forward. I noticed Aragorn place a hand on his sword. It was then we heard a rumble and we all turned around to see the door was opening. I was not relieved though, I had an ominous feeling about the dark entrance to the cave. It was like leaving one evil and walking right into the next. Still, we entered the cave anyway.

"So, master elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves; roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin, and they call it a mine!" I smiled widely as Gimli snorted. "A mine!"

I gasped as Gandalf's staff suddenly lit up the entry way. We were surrounded by skeletons and almost every one of them had an arrow embedded in them. I began to step backwards to leave the cave when I slightly stumbled on a skeleton behind me.

"This is no mine! It is a tomb!" Boromir cried out in disgust as I shivered from the thought.

"Oh no!" Gimli wailed, shocked by the feeling of loss. Legolas pulled an arrow out of one of the small skeletons.

"Goblins!" He spat out and threw the arrow away harshly. I immediately pulled out my sword as did most of the others as we began to slowly leave the cave.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here. Get out!" Boromir growled and then we suddenly heard a scream. I quickly turned being more towards the back. I saw Frodo getting pulled out of the entrance as the other hobbits try the cut off the tentacle that held him by the ankle.

"Frodo!" I cried out and began to run towards him.

"Aria!" I heard my brother cry out but I ignored him, I swore to Frodo to protect him and no one would stop me. I quickly sever the tentacle and catch Frodo, beginning to pull him away from the beast as Boromir and Aragorn start cutting the other tentacles. Suddenly twenty more tentacles, it seems, shot out from the water. One tentacle pushes me forward harshly and I grunted as I dropped Frodo. I fell forward into the shallow end of the water and felt a tentacle grab me by the ankle. I felt it pull me back towards the water and I was out of reach of my sword.

I quickly flip around and try in vain to get the tentacle to let go of my ankle. Suddenly in the middle of the lake the water starts to bubble fiercely. I gasp loudly as a giant body comes out of the water and began to try getting out faster. I made a grunt of frustration as I began to give up hope. I jumped as a sword came down and cut the tentacle.

"Aragorn!" I cried out as he picked me up, along with my sword, and ran into the cave entrance. We quickly covered our heads as the beast made the entrance cave in, the rocks falling all around us.

I sighed slightly as Aragorn let me down and we were surrounded by darkness. It was silent now and I couldn't help but feel slightly nervous since being in here could be just as bad as being out there. I knew that my brother was uncomfortable as well since he was a forest elf and did not like the dark or small, cramped spaces. Suddenly light began to glow from Gandalf's staff and I let a small sigh of relief now that we could see better.

"We have but one choice; we must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard, there are older and fouler things that the Orcs in the deep places of the world." Gandalf said and I sighed again but this time out of frustration.

"That was what I was afraid you might say," I muttered to myself and felt Aragorn place a hand on my shoulder.

We had been walking for a while now and I rolled my eyes as I noticed that both Aragorn and Legolas were still walking on either side of me.

"Don't either of have even the slightest want to go bother Gandalf on where we're going?" I asked in slight exasperation and both of them shook their heads. I grunted slightly and crossed my arms, ever since we entered the cave both of the refused to leave my side and it was starting to get on my nerves.

"I can handle myself you know," I continued and I knew Legolas was rolling his eyes.

"That is not why we are walking with you," he said shortly and I sighed before looking over Aragorn.

"You know, you two should perhaps make more friends than just me. In fact, I'm not truly a friend; I am just your companion by default." I said with a raised eyebrow and Aragorn turned to me with a smirk.

"Is that so?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yes, Legolas is my brother so I have to be his friend and I've known you since I was a child." I said and he chuckled.

"Quietly now, it's a four day journey to the other side, let us hope our presence will go unnoticed." Gandalf said quietly and I huffed slightly before crossing my arms.

"You know, I think you were right when you said that our horses fit us because they are like us." Legolas said with an amused smile and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Are you insinuating that I'm stubborn and unruly?" I asked in disbelief and Legolas merely widened his own smile before turning to face forward again. I scoffed and crossed my arms more tightly across my chest.

"I said quietly!" Gandalf chastened us and I sighed before dropping my arms to my side, following the rest of the group in silence.

As we continued to walk I began to let my eyes wander. I noticed the dirty walls as we went up a steep staircase and there were more dwarf corpses. There was also writing on the walls with what looked like blood and I shuddered slightly at how deadly the air felt around us. I heard a noise, like a small rock tumbling off the edge, and I jumped with a gasp. I grabbed Aragorn's hand by accident and I blushed when I realized he was looking at me.

"_Jumpy sister?"_ Legolas asked with a smirk and I glared at him.

"_Hush you!" _I whispered loudly and they both began to chuckle when I blushed deeper. I was not one of those girls who got scared so easily. Suddenly we came to a stop and I tried to look ahead to see why we had not moved.

"I have no memory of this place," I heard Gandalf say quietly and I frowned slightly when I noticed that we were in front of three pathways.

It had been a few minutes before we decided we should take a rest while Gandalf tried to remember the way we should go. I sighed as I leaned my back against a rock and I closed my eyes as I breathed in deeply. I felt a hand touch my face and I opened my eyes with a light smile on my face, knowing it was Aragorn.

"Are you well?" He asked and I nodded slowly.

"Yes, the air around here is so…deadly and sinister, it makes me uneasy is all." I said with a small shiver, I tried to convince myself it was because the cold rock started to touch my skin.

"I will not let anything happen to you." He said and a small smile formed on my face as I placed one of my hands on his face.

"Do not worry about me, we both know I can take care of myself. I would not be able to live if I knew you died because you were distracted by trying to protect me." I said and Aragorn placed his hand on top of mine.

"Do not worry about me either," he said and I nodded with a sigh.

"Yes, easier said than done, is it not?" I asked and he chuckled lamely with a small nod. I frowned slightly when I noticed Gimli was moping about the area, looking around with sad eyes and sighing every once in a while.

"Poor Gimli, no one deserves this." I said with a sigh and Aragorn glanced at him.

"He will heal in time, unfortunately now is not the time to dwell on such matters, we are not out of dangerous waters yet." He said and I nodded.

"I know, you are right, I just cannot help but feel pity for Gimli. I know how it feels to find out you have lost a great mass of your people, or I at least somewhat know." I said with another sigh and look at the ground, reminding myself of the mystery that surrounds me.

"We will destroy this ring and we will find out about your family and your past Aria." Aragorn said and I looked up to see determination in his eyes. I smiled slightly and reached up, placing at chaste kiss on his lips.

"Thank you," I said and Aragorn nodded before standing and heading over to where Legolas stood. I closed my eyes once more and settled into a short sleep.

"Ah, that's it, that's the way!" I was startled awake by the relieved voice since I slept very lightly. I slowly stood and stretched slightly as the Hobbits scrambled to Gandalf.

"He's remembered!" Merry said in a relieved tone and I smiled slightly before heading over to where Aragorn and Legolas still stood.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down there." Gandalf said with a small smirk and tapped his nose when he saw Merry's shocked face. "If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose!" He then began to walk towards the far right tunnel and I smiled as we began to walk at the tail of the group once more.

After a few moments I began to feel the air was lighter and I knew we were in a more open space. I smiled a bit, happy to be in a less stuffy place even though we were still in the cave.

"Let me risk a little more light," Gandalf said quietly and I smiled more widely as I saw the huge archways and the beautiful designs on the walls.

"Behold the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf!" Gandalf said and I heard the Hobbits gasp at the beauty. They were not used to this form of beauty since they were so used to the peaceful beauty of the shire. I ignored everyone as the Hobbits admired and complimented the beautiful walls on this part of Moria.

"How are you fairing brother?" I asked quietly and looked towards Legolas. I knew he was very uncomfortable in this cave since we lived in and around the woods. He and our kin did not do as well in dark, cramped places as others.

"I am fine," he said shortly and I sighed but smiled slightly, remembering my own behavior on the mountain.

"We will be out soon Legolas," was all I managed to get out before I heard a loud cry and we both looked over to see Gimli run off into a room.

"Gimli!" I heard Gandalf call out and we all quickly made our way into the room that Gimli ran into. When I walked into the room I saw Gimli kneeling in front of a tomb and sobbing slightly.

"No, no! Oh no!" He moaned out as he wrapped his arms as best as he could on the top of the tomb. I frowned and tried to comfort him by placed a hand on his back.

"I am sorry Gimli." I said quietly as he continued to sob slightly.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fudin, Lord of Moria." Gandalf said with a grim sigh which only made Gimli choke out another sob as I squeezed his shoulder. "He is dead then. It is as I feared." It was then that Gandalf noticed an old ripped up book and carefully picked it up. I felt someone softly grab my hand and pull me back closer to the doors. I noticed it was Legolas who pulled me near him and Aragorn. He was looked uneasily and worriedly at Aragorn which only caused me to worry.

"We must move on, we cannot linger." He whispered to us urgently and I bit my lip slightly.

"I trust Gandalf Legolas, if he does not feel the need that we must move on so quickly then I feel that it is okay." I said and grabbed Legolas' hand again. "You may just naturally feel more uneasy Legolas, it is only normal for you." I said and Legolas sighed, I knew he was slightly frustrated with me.

Suddenly there was a loud crashing noise and I gasped loudly, not prepared for any noise. I quickly looked around and saw Pippin standing next to well. He was gripping Gandalf's staff and hat very tightly with his eyes squeezed shut. We all stood very tense and rigid as the noise finally slowed to a stop. No one breathed nor did they move as we all waited in complete silence to see what we had awoken. I belief a slight sigh of relief as Gandalf angrily marches towards Pippin.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" He growled out angrily and snatched his things from Pippin's hands. I noticed Pippin's guilty face and slightly teary eyes.

"Don't be so harsh Gandalf." I chided slightly and Gandalf didn't even glance at me.

"Hush you!" He growled out and that was when we all heard it. It was the low rolling of drums and I sucked in my breath.

"Oh no," I whispered.


	11. Escaping Moria

**Hello everybody! This is the next chapter of Aria Einar! Thank you to VampWolf92, Gwilwillith, dandapanda, and tessastarchild! ALSO FOR ANYONE WHO IS MAD THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR SO LONG OR IS THINKING ABOUT BRINGING IT UP IN REVIEWS PLEASE READ LAST CHAPTER'S AUTHOR'S NOTE WHERE I APOLOGIZE PROFUSELY! Now that is cleared up, please have a cookie, also please enjoy the chapter, thank you!(: I'm also proud to say that this story so far has had 12,076 views and 59 reviews! I really hope to boost that up by the end of the story! Also about Aria's heart condition: I'm not sure what I was to do with that bit of info anymore so any ideas or do you think I should just remove that from stage story? Any ideas would be helpful in a PM or review! And the person that I like the idea the most might get a preview of a chapter or two!(; thanks to everyone!**

There was a loud horn noise followed by running and the cries of creatures.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam gasped out and we all looked at Frodo. Frodo pulls out his slow and I widen my eyes when I see Sting was glowing blue.

"Orcs!" Legolas growled out and I immediately took my bow off my back as Aragorn and Boromir head for the door.

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn said to the Hobbits and they immediately began backing up towards Gandalf as they nervously pulled out their small swords. I smiled at them, hoping to comfort them a bit at a time like this. Aragorn and Boromir started wedging the door close and blocking them.

"They have a cave troll," Boromir says to us dryly and I sighed nervously. I glance back to see Gimli now on top of the tomb with two axes, one in each hand.

"Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" He cried out harshly and I began to prepare myself both mentally and physically for battle since I have not been in one for some time. I stood in between Aragorn and Legolas with my bow, arrow ready to be released. I take in a deep breath as the banging on the door began and once there was a hole in the door I immediately released my arrow.

"Good shot Aria," I heard Aragorn say beside me as Legolas got another shot in.

"I learned from the best," I said with a small smile as I released another arrow and glanced at both Aragorn and Legolas.

"Pay attention you two!" Legolas said as the door finally busts open and goblins come into the small room in waves. I put my bow on my back with speed and pulled out my sword, slicing the first goblin that came in sight.

I plunged my sword into the next goblin that came into my line of sight and barely had enough time to block the blow of the next goblin. I looked at my enemy for a moment before I unconnected our swords and quickly sliced his neck. I cried out when I felt a goblin grab my long braid. Out of instinct I brought my hand without my sword up to where the hand held my hair. I gasped as the slimy hand began pulling me backwards as my nails scratched into its hand. Suddenly my head was released and snapped up to the right position. I quickly looked back to see Aragorn pulling out his sword from the goblin who grabbed me. He nodded and I smiled before stabbing a goblin that was behind me.

Suddenly there was a roaring and I looked towards the entrance of the room. Something smashed through the entrance and I quickly covered my face as rock flew around the room. My eyes widened slightly as I saw the massive cave troll as it came stomping through the room. The troll looks around the room with a menacing glare as I blocked a goblin's sword and cut off its head. The troll's eyes finally trained on Aragorn who was pulling his sword out of yet another goblin and the troll started making his way towards him. With a growl the troll swung his club at Aragorn and I gasped as Aragorn stumbled back, barely missing the blow.

"Aragorn!" I called out in fear as I saw the troll raising his club again, but this time for the killing blow. I started making my way over there and as soon as I reach the troll I run my sword as hard as I can against his leg. With a cry the troll reared back and I felt the air leave me as I flew across the room.

I landed with a grunt and I rubbed the back of my head, trying to get rid of the stars in my eyes. It suddenly got dark around me and I quickly looked up to see a goblin with a smirk on its face. I couldn't help when my nose scrunch up in disgust when I smelled its stench and saw its decaying teeth.

"What a pretty little thing you are," he breathed in my face as he bent down and I tried not to gag. My sword hand flew out and I began to panic slightly when I couldn't find my sword or any other kind of weapon near me. "Oh, what's a matter lass? Can't find your sword?" He began to chuckle and I punched the goblin in the face. The goblin groaned as it quickly stood up, bringing its hand up to its face. With a grunt I quickly kicked the goblin in the legs causing it to fall over. I looked around and saw my sword; I picked it up and quickly stabbed the goblin before looking up again.

"Aragorn, Aragorn!" I heard some cry out and began to look around. I saw Frodo trying to hide from the troll, who was now holding a spear, by hiding behind a pillar. I began making my way over to Frodo and the troll but it seemed that kept getting stopped by more goblins. As I plunged my sword deep into the belly of another goblin I heard a terrified scream.

"Frodo!" I heard Aragorn cry out and I quickly looked up as I pulled my sword out of the goblin. I gasped and brought my hand to my mouth. I suddenly feel a searing pain in my side and I quickly turn to see one of the last few remaining goblins. It brought its sword up to deliver the final blow and I quickly raised my sword. Our swords clashed and I had to fight against his blade while I felt the deep pain in my side. Just when I thought I was about to lose I heard a loud groan and I jumped back as the troll landed on the goblin.

"Well isn't that convenient," I muttered to myself dryly.

"Frodo!" I heard again and my mind was rushed back to the present. I quickly made my way over to the group and sighed sadly as I saw Frodo slumped against the wall. Suddenly he coughed and I widened my eyes as he began taking deep breaths.

"He's alive!" Sam said with clear joy as we all watched him in amazement.

"I'm alright, I'm not hurt." Frodo coughed out.

"You should be dead! The spear would have skewered a wild boar!" Aragorn said with astonishment and confusion in his voice.

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf said and I looked at him to see a knowing smile on his face. Frodo opened his shirt and I smiled slightly as I saw the mithril vest.

"Mithril! You are full of surprised Mr. Baggins!" Gimli said with a chuckle as Frodo slowly began to get up. I was quick to help him and I grabbed his hand, pulling him up the rest of the way.

"Are you sure you are not hurt Frodo?" I asked with concern and Frodo nodded slowly.

"Yes, but you are hurt," Frodo said worriedly. That was when I felt the pain again in my side but I quickly shook my head as I began to hear drum rolling again.

"Think nothing of it, it's no more than a scratch." I said and looked to Gandalf for our next move.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dum!" Gandalf said and we hurriedly left the room. We began running towards our destination and I began to hope that we would make it. I began to feel my shirt get soaked with my blood and I was thankful that my adrenaline was keeping the pain away. I saw the door that we would go through in the distance and I started to push myself harder. I looked up and noticed that the goblins began to surround us. They came from the pillars and the darkness around us; we were forced to a stop once we were fully surrounded. I kept my sword gripped tightly in my hand, ready for another attack as I felt Pippin tremble slightly in fear.

I jumped slightly when a deafening roar filled the cavernous room and began to look around for the source of it. I noticed the glow of a light coming from a large hallway and I could see the light slowly getting brighter. The goblins suddenly freeze, now silent; they stopped their shrinking and began to back away slowly. They began to shriek in fear as they crawled back up the pillars and back into the darkness.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked as we all had our eyes glued to the hallway and the light emanating from it. A low growl came from the hallway as the light now formed a giant shadow and the ground began to shake.

"A balrog, a demon of the ancient world! This foe is beyond any of you! Run quickly!" Gandalf urgently yelled and we quickly began running again. I was gasping for as I ran and I could feel my injuries trying to slow me down.

I gasped as we reached the staircase and I finally saw the balrog with my own eyes. I had been to many libraries with Gandalf in different places and I remembered reading about balrogs, the picture did not make it look nearly as menacing as it actually was. I looked long enough to see that one hand held a sword and the other held a long whip covered in flame. I felt someone nudge my shoulder and I was back to the present.

"Go Aria," I looked to see Gandalf leaning against his staff and breathing heavily.

"Gandalf?" I questioned slowly and he only shook his head.

"Follow Aragorn! You weapons are no longer useful here, do not worry dear, I will catch up." Gandalf said with a small comforting smile. I nodded once before quickly making my way to the stairs, following the rest of the group. We reach a break at the end of the staircase and Legolas immediately jumped across.

"Aria!" He called and I quickly shook my head, letting Boromir toss Merry, Pippin, and Sam instead. Boromir gestured to me and I shook my head.

"Jump across Boromir," I said and he sighed but jumped anyways, knowing there was no time to argue. Aragorn moved to toss Gimli next but Gimli growled and slapped his hand away.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf!" He growled out and then proceeded to jump across. I gasped as he nearly didn't make it but Legolas caught him by his beard. "Not the beard!" Gimli cried out in pain as Legolas pulled him up.

"Go Aria!" Gandalf called and I quickly shook my head.

"No you first!" I said to Gandalf who quickly jumped and they all looked at me expectantly.

"I know what you are doing Aria! You jump next!" Aragorn said and I stared at him for a moment, I sighed before nodding slowly. I jumped across and my feet landed right on the edge. My arms swung in circles as I tried to get my balance again; Legolas grabbed me around the waist and I nodded in thanks as he pulled me forward.

Suddenly arrows began to fly as more of the steps broke off, making it almost impossible for Aragorn and Frodo to make the jump. I took a step forward and looked at Aragorn worriedly. Legolas began shooting arrows back at the goblins, but I was too worried for Aragorn and Frodo to help him. There was a loud cry that caused more rocks fall that broke the other side of the staircase that Frodo and Aragorn were standing on. I gasped as the portion began to teeter and took another step closer to the edge. I felt some grab my waist again and I knew it was Legolas.

"_Steady Aria,"_ Legolas whispered in my ear as I shook slightly in fear. Aragorn grabbed Frodo and held him tightly to him as they began to lean forward. The portion of stairs began tumbling towards us and we all took a step back as Aragorn and Frodo landed in front of us. I let out a sigh of relief as we all began to run again. We neared a bridge and I began to slow down again as felt the pain in my side again and I also noticed Gandalf was still behind the rest of us. I brought my hand to my side real quick and brought it up to see blood covering my hand.

"Over the bridge, fly!" Gandalf cried out and I ignored my hand as I ran across the bridge. I make it over the bridge and turn around to see Gandalf standing in the middle of the bridge, the balrog facing him.

"Gandalf!" I gasp out quickly and made a move to run out to him.

"No Aria!" I heard Aragorn as he caught me around the waist.

"Aragorn let me go!" I screamed out, I could not lose the companion I had been traveling with for so many years; I refused to let him die.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf yelled to the balrog who growled out in return, flicking his whip and holding his sword in the other fiery hand.

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried out as I struggled more against Aragorn.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor! The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun!" I felt tears well in my eyes as I began to feel slightly dizzy.

"Please Gandalf!" I cried out desperately as I clawed as Aragorn's hands, hoping he would let me go.

"Go back to the shadow!" Gandalf says and the balrog swipes at Gandalf with his sword.

"No," I gasped out, leaning heavily against Aragorn's arms. Gandalf blocks the balrog's sword with his own, causing the balrog's sword to shatter as the balrog gave out a cry.

"You shall not pass!" Gandalf yelled out as he thumped his staff on the bridge. The balrog growled as he took a step forward; suddenly the bridge began to break and the balrog cried out in rage as he fell to the blackness. I sighed in relief as Gandalf turned around and started walking towards us. Suddenly we heard a snap of a whip and I saw the fiery whip wrap around Gandalf's ankle. I finally broke away from Aragorn and I ran toward Gandalf as he fell off the end of the bridge.

"Fly you fools!" He growled out just as I reached him and let go.

"Gandalf!" I screamed and bent over the edge to try and catch him.

"No Aria!" I heard and felt someone grab me. The world around me turned numb as we ran out of the cage. I squinted my eyes as the sun came from nowhere, bringing me back to my senses. I felt someone let me go and I just stood there, still not believing what happened.

"Aragorn, are you hurt?" I heard someone ask and it was then I was fully brought to my senses. I quickly looked up to find Aragorn and that was when the pain and dizziness hit me full force.

"Aria?" I heard someone question and I slowly took a step forward. I began to fall as my world went black.


	12. The Woods of Lothlorien

**A/N: Sorry everybody for the slow update and the very small chapter! I have had writers block with this story at the moment and it makes me very sad, I hope it will pass soon! In the mean time I decided to put up what I do have written to hopefully hold you guys over until I get more ideas once again. This chapter mainly helps develop the relationships between Aria and Aragorn, also Aria and Legolas so I suppose it will be kind of fillerish but here's to you raining-skye23 since you did ask for more development of the characters(: anyhoo I went and saw The Hobbit! It was AWESOME of course! I also heard they are making a trilogy out of it as well! Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter and the movie (if you've seen it) also maybe some ideas on the story, especially the heart condition! Love you all, thanks for following me this far, happy reading!(:**

Thanks for reviewing:

Ariah23

Dandapanda

Gwilwillith

Raining-skye23

Justiceintheworldofhp-yearight

VampWolf92

Prettyopal26

Nemu-Chan

I woke with a small groan, but I didn't open my eyes yet. I wasn't sure what happened and I began to think hard to try and remember what happened. Suddenly memories of the small battle in Moria, the balrog, and Gandalf falling flashed to the forefront of my mind. I gasped as my eyes shot open and I tried to sit up quickly.

"Gandalf!" I tried to cry out but it only came out as a croak. I felt a searing pain in my side as I gasped loudly and my hand flew to my side.

"Calm down Aria, it's okay!" I heard someone say quickly but quietly. I stopped my movement as the pain began to subside and I looked to the side where the voice came from. I smiled softly as I saw Aragorn who smiled back at me.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, may I have some water?" I asked in a whisper, the soft smile still on my face. Aragorn only nodded and once he turned away, my face scrunched up slightly in pain.

I did not want to worry Aragorn more than he probably already was, considering Gandalf was now gone. I looked down at my hands in my lap as I remembered what happened to Gandalf, I felt my eyes tear up and I tried not to let them fall. I felt a hand on my back and I looked up to see Aragorn with a glass in his hand. I smiled gratefully and took a drink from it.

"Where is my brother? I'm surprised he is not here." I said and took another drink of water.

"He is resting, or at least trying to. He carried you all the way and refused to let even me carry you. I managed to make him agree that we would take shifts watching over you while you rest since I did not want to leave your side either." I smiled more widely and place my hand on his cheek. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. I leaned over to him as best as I could and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"What happened? After we got out of Moria I mean." I asked and Aragorn sighed again but this time it was much heavier.

"After we got out of Moria you passed out and after a few moments we figured out you were injured on your side. We first wrapped up your injury and then left immediately after that; we headed to the woods of Lothlorien. You weren't doing very well; you had a bad fever and barely moved in Legolas' arms. We were finally stopped by Haldir, the march warden, and luckily he knew who you and Legolas were. He sent you off with some of his companions while we had to stay behind because of the Ring. Eventually Haldir let us pass; we had to speak with Galadriel but afterwards Legolas and I immediately went looking for you. An elleth found us and led us to the healing room where they told us that you had a severe infection that they were able to treat once you got there and here we are." He finished and I nodded slowly, taking all the information in.

"How long have we been here?" I asked slowly.

"Three days, we'll stay here until you are at least fully healed; we may stay longer." He said and I smiled slightly.

"You won't leave me behind?" I asked and Aragorn shook his head.

"I promised you I wouldn't let them leave you behind and I don't intend to either." I smiled more widely and I grabbed his hand.

"Thank you Aragorn," I said and leaned over to kiss him. The kiss was light and sweet at first but it grew deeper as Aragorn put his hand in my hair, pulling my face closer to his. I brought my hands up to his face and just as he licked my bottom lip, there was a knock on the door. We quickly pulled away, I could my feel how hot my face was getting as I looked up at the door. Legolas stood there with a knowing smile on his face.

"I see you are feeling better; thank you Aragorn for watching over her while I rested." Legolas said and Aragorn nodded as he stood. He brought my hand to his mouth and kissed it lightly. He smiled softly at me before leaving the room. Legolas walked quickly towards me and hugged me tightly once he reached me. I could tell he was trying to avoid my wound as well.

"_I'm so glad you are okay sister. You had me so worried._" He whispered in my hair and kissed my forehead as he pulled away to sit on the edge of my bed.

"_I'm glad I'm okay as well brother. Aragorn told me everything,_" I paused for a moment, glancing at his facial expressions more closely. "_I imagine you do not wish for me to continue you on with the group?_" I asked slowly and Legolas sighed.

"_You are correct Aria and Aragorn spoke with me about this, he managed to convince me to let you go with us. I just want you to please remember that you are my little sister Aria, whether it's by blood or not, I will always see you as my little sister. Though I think you are very strong, stronger than most of the race of men, I cannot help but remember you are not an elleth and that scares me. The race of men are naturally weaker than elves, even Aragorn's race is, and I cannot let that thought escape my mind._" He said and I could tell he was worried I would be upset with him. I sighed softly and hugged him again to the best of my ability.

"_It is okay brother; I am not upset with you that you are stating simple facts. You have a right to be worried as my brother just like I have the right to be worried for you as your sister, which I always am of course. I only wish that you do not let your fear and worry for me to force you to hold me back from doing what I truly wish to do and desire. I am no longer a little girl, I can protect myself well and we both know it. It is a bit obvious that I may be a bit rusty from traveling peacefully for so long, but I can always practice with you or Aragorn. Aragorn loves me and I love him as I'm sure you have known long before even we knew, but he has learned to hold back his fear for me and let me do as I wish, just like you have to learn now._" Legolas smiled softly at me and brushed my cheek with his finger.

"_You are very wise sister, father has taught you well._" Legolas said and I smiled as well, shaking my head softly.

"_No brother, you have taught me well; as much as I love father, I have always seen you as my teacher._" Legolas laughed slightly and then his smile grew into a smirk.

"_So, you love Aragorn?_" He asked and I began to blush.

"I thought you knew," I whispered and he chuckled slightly.

"Of course I knew, I was just waiting for you to know yourself." I smiled at him.

"You seem very…comfortable about all this."

"Aragorn is an old friend of both of us, I could not think of anyone better. When you both were younger I remember father musing the idea that you two would be together one day. It makes sense to me seeing you two have similar backgrounds. Ever since that first day you met him you were always eager to go back to Rivendell and play with him." I smiled to myself, remembering all the small but important memories of Aragorn and I playing in Rivendell when were little.

"Father thought we would be together?" I asked slowly and Legolas nodded.

"Yes, before even I did, father respects Aragorn for his royal background, despites the fact that he still ignores his history." I smiled at him as he stood up again and kissed my forehead softly once more. "Now it's time for you to get more rest. After all you need to practice your fighting skills and Galadriel will want to see you after you are up and walking again." With one more smile he left my room and I laid back against the pillows with a sigh before falling asleep once again.

It was three more days before I finally felt strong enough to get out of my bed. My wound was healing well and it no longer hurt my side to move. I was very eager to get out of my bed as I slowly stood up, Aragorn stood by my side just in case I fell. I smiled at him widely, satisfied that I could get out of bed on my own.

"Are you well?" Aragorn asked as I stood there for a few minutes. I bent my knees and leaned my weight from one leg to the other to wake up my legs once again.

"Yes, after I dress more appropriately I would like to take a walk around the area; I haven't been in Lothlorien in a long time. Would you like to join me?" I asked with a soft smile. I knew he would go with me even if I didn't ask him if he wanted to. Aragorn and Legolas had been a bit nervous ever since the elleth taking care of me said I could get out of my bed as soon as I thought it was best. I gave myself another day of rest just to be sure and now I had no doubt that I was well enough to rejoin the rest of Middle Earth.

"Of course," Aragorn said immediately after I asked the question. I chuckled as there was a knock at the door. We both looked up to see an elleth standing there; she had a bundle of clothes in her hands.

"Excuse me for interrupting my lord, my lady," she said nervously but had a pleasant smile on her face none the less.

"It is alright, you were not interrupting anything important, what brings you here?" I asked giving her a pleasant smile as well, her shoulders seem to relax and her smile widened a bit more as she saw my smile.

"Lady Galadriel asked me to bring these clothes to you, she said she had a feeling you would need them." I gave Aragorn a knowing smile as I walked towards the elleth. I gently grabbed the bundle from her and nodded towards her.

"Thank you for bringing them here and tell Lady Galadriel thank you for giving these to me." A small spark of amusement showed in the elleth's eyes and I guessed that Lady Galadriel told her something else as well.

"Lady Galadriel said you can tell her yourself this afternoon and that you know where." With one last smile and small nod the elleth left the room.

"The lady is eager to see you." Aragorn said and I shrugged slightly.

"When I was a child besides visiting Rivendell often I also visited Lothlorien. I see Galadriel like a mother since Legolas' mother had sadly passed before I was found. I would spend all my days with her while I was here; I was quite fond of Celeborn as well. Now let me change so we can walk, yes?" I asked with a smile and Aragorn nodded quickly, he walked up to me and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"I will be right outside the door." He said quietly and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. I hurriedly got dress with a smile on my face and made my way to the door. I flung open the door and Aragorn turned to me with a chuckle.

"I see you are happy to leave." Aragorn had a wide smile on his face and I couldn't help but place a chaste kiss on his furry cheek. He offered the crook of his arms and I gladly took it as we began walking out onto the grounds in a slow place.

"Where would you like to my lady?" Aragorn asked in a teasing manner and I narrowed my eyes slightly at him before they brightened.

"Can we go see the rest of the fellowship? An odd group we may be but I will admit I have missed them." I said with hope and Aragorn laughed while shaking his head slightly.

"Of course we can, they've been anxious to see you actually." I nodded and began to quicken my pace, excited to be with my companions again.

We reached a small open area in the woods near where the elves lived. The lightening was beautiful as it hit the trees, causing a glow around the whole area. There was a small place where there was water to drink from and everyone's blankets were placed about the area. I smiled softly as I saw the four hobbits huddled in a corner speaking to one another, Gimli snoring softly, hiding under a rock to make it a bit less sunny, and finally Boromir sitting by himself, observing the area around him.

Boromir was the first to notice Aragorn and me, a grin growing on his face. I smiled softly at him as Aragorn led me farther into the little area. I stifled my giggle as I watched Aragorn walk over to Gimli and kick him hard on the legs. The hobbits heard the noise and looked up; a large grin appeared on Frodo's face.

"Aria!" Frodo cried up, all four of the hobbits jumping up. 


	13. Will You Look Into the Mirror?

**Hello everybody! I am back with a chapter that is long overdue and just like I do every time I apologize profusely (while shaking behind a plate of cookies). I liked writing this chapter since Aria gets to reunite with the fellowship, and see Haldir, and well you'll find out once you read the chapter! I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I am trying to do better with updating and if any of you like Pretty Little Liars then I just put up the first chapter of my new story (it's a Jason DiLaurentis x OC story), I'm currently working on chapter 4 and I will put the second chapter up once I've finished it. A Thanks goes out to all who reviewed chapter 12 of this story which consists of:

Belladu57

Dark-wyntr

Narsilia Lyanna Elendil

Kanna-yamamoto

Anna

Kilataia

Abyss Prime

Numenor16

Lady Minuialwen

Danda225

VampWolf92

You really all brighten my day when I read your reviews and since you took the time out to review chapter 12 I wanted to thank you by taking the time to list all your names! Thank you for reading this story, happy reading!**

"Hello Frodo," I said with a soft smile and let out a small gasp of surprise as something hit me around the waist. I looked down and couldn't help but grin as I saw Merry and Pippin hugging me around the waist. I bit my lip slightly to hide my wince when Pippin's arm rubbed against the still healing cut on my side.

"Aria we were so worried about you!" Pippin cried out as they continued to hug me.

"And we missed you!" Merry said happily after Pippin had spoken.

"Well thank you Pip and I missed you all as well." I said with a giggle as Aragorn looked at Merry and Pippin sternly.

"Enough you two, she is still healing." He said. Merry and Pippin let go of me quickly; I laughed at their reaction and ruffled Pippin's hair which caused him to start blushing.

I spent the rest of the morning with the fellowship, talking and laughing with everyone. Legolas eventually came back to the area where they were resting and joined in on the conversations. Soon it was early afternoon and they all look up as someone coughed.

"Hello Haldir," I said with a bright smile and I could see Haldir's lips twitch slightly as tried not to smile back. I had known Haldir for a very long time and I knew how he was always trying to appear as the big, scary warden, but I still knew better.

"Good afternoon Lady Aria," I stood up slowly, my smile still wide across my face. Haldir was a dear friend of mine and I could remember many memories of us doing various things in woods of Lothlorien. Legolas had visited Rivendell with me as I child much more than when I went to Lothlorien so he did not know Haldir as well as I; but he had been quite weary of Haldir for quite some time since he thought for a while that Haldir would ask my hand in marriage at some point.

"How many times must I tell you Haldir to call me Aria? We have been friends for far too long for you to continue to call me Lady." I said with a soft chuckle. I noticed Legolas nod towards Haldir with a blank expression; when Haldir nodded back with the same expression I had to try my hardest not to roll my eyes at the two.

"Lady Galadriel wishes to speak with you now; there is no time for small arguments. Please let me escort you Lady Aria." Haldir said towards me and I raised an eyebrow, but nodded none the less and took the arm Haldir held out to me.

"I shall be back," I said and as we started to walk away I began to feel the excitement buzz within me. I had not seen Galadriel or Celeborn in far too long and I missed them dearly. "You know I do know the way right?" I asked Haldir with slight amusement, breaking the peaceful silence between us as we walked through the beautiful trees of Lothlorien. I closed my eyes, a soft smile on my face, as I felt the sun filtering through the trees warm my face and I deeply inhaled the smell of the flowers and trees. I will always feel at peace in Lothlorien, I could never think of time when I was not. I winced slightly to myself as I thought sadly that Gandalf was not here to enjoy the forest with me.

"Yes I do, but seeing as I have not been able to speak to you since you arrived and I had to carry you to the healing room when you were near death I did not think you would mind my escorting you." Haldir turned his head towards me and raised an eyebrow.

"I am sorry you had to see me like that Haldir, I did not intend for that to happen." I said, a soft frown pushing down the corners of my lips.

"Of course you did not, no one ever does. The question is why did you wait so long to seek aid?" I sighed and glanced through the forest. I noticed the birds forming a nest in a one tree and squirrels throwing acorns at anything they deemed an enemy in another.

"There was a battle and that was when I was first injured. After the battle we still had to run from the goblins so it wasn't the right moment to seek aid. Then the balrog came…" I closed my eyes and my hands held Haldir's arm tighter. "I tried to save Gandalf, to catch him before he fell off the bridge with the balrog, but I was too late. I had completely forgotten about my injury and my body could not take it any longer so I passed out. It is my fault he died." I said quietly and looked down at my feet as we continued to walk down one of the various paths.

"Do not be silly Aria, it was not your fault what happened to Gandalf and everyone knows it, including you. You tried to save him and everyone thinks you were very brave in trying to do so." Haldir said as he continued to look forward. One of the biggest reasons Haldir was such a dear friend to me was because he never made himself a crutch to lean on. He always gave me the hard truth and I knew I could come to him if I needed to hear it.

"I know it is not, but I cannot help but feel it is." I whispered, knowing he could hear me.

"I heard you traveled with Gandalf for many years, is that correct?" He asked and glanced at me. A soft smile broke across my face as I nodded, remembering all the good times he and I had on our traveling, especially with the hobbits.

"Yes, we became dear friends because of this. He became my mentor of sorts." I said and Haldir nodded.

"_Then I know this, dear one, Gandalf would not want you to feel that it is your fault. He would want you to start to move on. Do not only remember the grave memories you had with Gandalf, you must remember the joyous ones you had with him as well." _Haldir said softly as he stopped me and I hugged him tightly.

"_Thank you Haldir, my dearest friend, you always know what to say. What I need to hear the most in times like these." _I said with a smile and kissed him lightly on the cheek before we continued to make our way to where Galadriel and Celeborn stayed.

We soon arrived to Galadriel and Celeborn's home, neither of us spoke the rest of the walk, we did not need to speak; we only needed the company of each other that we had missed deeply. Haldir knocked lightly at the door and one of Galadriel's elf maidens opened the door. Her name was Lúthien and I smiled at her brightly. I had known Lúthien for almost as long as I known Haldir. Her parents had sadly passed away much like mine and Galadriel took her in. Lúthien had been one of her maidens for many years, much longer than most of them.

"Aria, there you are! Galadriel said you would be here soon but I began to grow…oh, Haldir," she said as she noticed Haldir with me. Her pale cheeks flushed a rosy red as she smiled slightly at Haldir.

Lúthien had been fond of Haldir ever since she found me playing with him one day. She had always been too shy to say anything, but I knew better of both of them. I knew Haldir had some feelings for her as well, but he didn't know how to express them.

They glanced awkwardly at each other and I smiled knowingly. When Lúthien noticed my smile she glared at me slightly before looking back at Haldir. He stood a bit straighter and I tried to giggle as I noticed the smallest hint of a blush on his cheeks. I had seen Haldir act this way only with Lúthien, he was always so well kept with everyone else, not a single emotion out of place except with her.

"Good afternoon Lúthien," he spoke a bit slower as if too keep himself from tripping over his words.

"I'm sorry I'm so slow Lúthien, I would have come sooner but Haldir insisted on escorting me here. We decided to take one of the longer paths since we had not spoken in so long." I said sheepishly with a smile, I knew Galadriel probably already knew which path we had taken and did not mind waiting a little longer. Lúthien huffed slightly and crossed her arms.

"Well you kept the Lady waiting Aria; she has been waiting for you to heal properly. She has missed you greatly." I smiled as a form of apology but it only grew brighter as I saw Galadriel appear behind Lúthien.

"I have missed her, but Aria is right, I did not mind waiting a little longer to see one of my precious granddaughters." Galadriel said with a bright smile and a knowing twinkle in her eyes. We all glanced at her and Haldir bowed slightly, though I did notice it was a little stiff from being in Lúthien's presence.

"Thank you Haldir for escorting Aria to me. Lúthien you may enjoy some time to yourself while I speak to Aria. Haldir would you escort Lúthien home for me?" Galadriel asked and both Lúthien and Haldir blushed slightly at her request.

"As you wish my lady," Haldir said with another bow and held out his arm for Lúthien. She took his arm lightly in her hands and they both walked away, a blush still on their faces.

"I think she is good for Haldir." I said with a soft smile as Galadriel and I entered her home.

"Yes, it is good for Haldir to meet someone that he cannot keep his emotions so well hidden from." I furrowed my brow and frowned slightly as I considered her words that I had just thought only a moment ago.

"Being a march warden does that to him, doesn't it? I have known Haldir for many years now and I have never seen him so out place with anyone else, almost like a fish out of water!" We both laughed slightly at my last statement and I wrapped my arm around hers as we began to make our way to her beautiful private garden.

All of Lothlorien was magnificent but Galadriel's garden was my most favorite part of these woods. Every plant, and even the grass, seemed to have this special glow to them and all the flowers were always in bloom. I wasn't sure how my dear grandmother kept the flowers like this but I was still mystified either way.

"I love this garden; I have missed them so dearly. They have always brought me peace in troubling times like these." I said softly as I broke away from Galadriel and went up to a flower, grasping it softly in my hand and smelling it.

"Yes, it brings me peace as well." She said with a soft smile gracing her face. "Your father will be pleased to know that your brother and you are alright, when I send him a letter of course."

"Please do not tell him about my injury since I am now better and it is no longer something to worry about. I know he will worry endlessly even if you tell him that I have healed and there is no reason to worry." I said with a small pleading look in my eyes.

"As you wish, just remember that he only does so because he loves you. He considers you his own blood even if you are not. The same goes for that brother of yours." I smiled and shook my head.

"I know, believe me I know, it just can get difficult with my brother. I think my father wants to protect me but knows it is time for me to protect myself."

"Yes, your father has experience in this situation while your brother does not. You are his little sister and he feels as if it is his duty to keep you safe. The need may have become stronger when we learned of your heart condition but it comes from a good place none the less." I sighed and glanced over at Galadriel's watery mirror, the one who will tell you of your past, present, and possible future.

"Yes, I know, it just gets frustrating sometimes and I wish he would realize I am not a little girl anymore."

"Legolas remembers when you were a little girl very well. You two were so close, it was rarely seen one without the other, and you clung to him so closely." She said softly and took a step over to the small waterfall, filling a pitcher up with water. "You may be ready to let go of that little girl Aria, but Legolas is not for elves live much longer than all other races. Time goes much slower for us and we are not as ready to leave home as quickly as the races of men. Even if you may live longer than the normal man or woman you still move through time much faster than your dear brother, give him time little one."

"I am trying my hardest grandmother; I will try harder for the sake of my love and friendship for my brother." She smiled at me and filled the mirror basin with water.

"Will you look into the mirror?" Galadriel asked softly and I hesitantly stepped closer.

"I am not sure I am ready for something as mystical as your mirror Lady Galadriel." I said and bit my lip softly. Galadriel had asked me many times before to look into the mirror and each time I had politely refused, scared of what I might see in my future.

"There is no time better time than the now. Especially considering the troubling times you are willingly about to enter." She said and I nodded slowly, taking another step to stand before the mirror. She placed her hand on my back and smiled at me with comfort. "It is alright little one for no matter what you see, whether it may be good or bad, is only a possibility; you have the power to change it." I nodded and took a deep breath. I screwed my eyes shut and gently placed my face in the water.

I slowly opened my eyes and found it a strange sensation to have the ability to breathe underwater as the world change around me from dark to bright flashes of red and orange. There was screaming and people running. I gasped as I saw the forest around me ablaze with fire and I could feel the heat hug my skin. Horses were galloping around me in fear and it was then I noticed a small baby on the ground, crying from the loud the noises and winced as I saw someone almost trample the poor baby as they all ran from fear.

Suddenly there was a beautiful woman before the baby. She looked much like me; she had long silvery blue hair, bright and vivid blue eyes that were filled with terror, a soft face with small wrinkles from age, smooth lips pink with life, and soft porcelain skin. She was a bit shorter than I was and her long lithe finger hurriedly grasped the baby, she hugged the small human to her chest as she looked around in fear. The top of the blanket had fallen from the baby's head, my eyes widened as I saw the small tufts silvery blue hair and I realized the baby before me was indeed myself, the woman must have been my mother. Tears welled in my eyes as I realized this must have been the day my father died and my mother would soon die after.

The woman had tear streaks down her cheeks and tears in her eyes as she tried to softly shush and sooth the baby. The little hands clung to the woman's dress as the woman's eyes flew around the area in panic; I figured she must have been looking for my father.

"Eradan!" The woman screamed in fear as she continued to search the panicked scene. She took a step in one direction but then thought better of it and returned her foot to its original position. "Eradan please, please call to me! Let me find you!" Her last statement ended with a sob as she clutched her baby tighter to her chest. Suddenly her head jumped to the right of her as she saw a man running up to her, sadness in his eyes.

"Lady Duilin," the man called as he finally reached the woman, breathing heavily.

"Aragost, please, tell me where my husband may be!" She pleaded and the man named Aragost glanced at the ground before looking up.

"I'm sorry my lady, we found this," he handed Duilin a crown and she gripped it tightly in one hand, a sharp corner causing her hand to bleed slightly. "Next to Lord Eradan, he begged me to tell you to get little Aria and yourself from danger before he passed. He wished you to run through the forests in the east towards Mirkwood where Lord Thranduil will care for you." She dropped the crown as tears fell from her eyes and she nodded slowly.

"Thank you my dear Aragost, you have served my family well." Duilin said with a small watery smile and placed a hand on his shoulder as he nodded, leaving a somewhat bloody handprint in its wake. "Do not worry for Aria or me, I know these forests well. Just save as many of our people as you can." Aragost nodded quickly and took off. Duilin nodded with resolve, taking one last glance at what used to be our home before taking off to the forest that must be in the east.

The scene had changed before my eyes once again. Now I was in a sunny meadow with beautiful small flowers littering the edges. A woman stumbled into the meadow, holding a baby in her one arm. Her hand on the other arm clutched her side; the side of her dress and her hand were bloody. This must be my mother's death and when my family found me, I thought to myself as I saw a man with long blonde hair fly across the meadow on his horse.

"Prince Legolas!" My mother called out as best as she could as she fell to her knees. A small cry of pain emitting from her lips as she now held the baby in both arms, staining the blanket with blood. "Please Prince Legolas, hear my call!" She tried to scream out again and the horse made a wide turn, going back in the direction it was originally running from.

"Lady Duilin is that you?" I heard my brother call as he grew closer on his horse. Duilin looked down at the baby with a soft smile and teary eyes as the baby made a soft noise, reaching her small hands towards the woman's beautiful and unique hair.

"I will miss you my little Aria, daddy will miss you too, but I must join him now for you will be in safe hands." The woman's smile grew as she let the baby grip one of her shaky fingers. Almost as if the baby understood Duilin's words, her little eyes grew wide and tears fell as she began to cry. The woman immediately began to hush her, tapping her small nose with a clean finger. "Hush now you; it will be okay my little one. Legolas will be your big brother and he will scare all the silly little elf boys that will chase after you. He will hold you close when you feel sad and lull you to sleep when you are scared. Lord Thranduil will take care of you just like your father would have and I know so for Lord Thranduil has always wanted a little girl of his own and now is his chance. You will learn the ways of the elves and one day when you learn of your mother, your father, and your people you will learn of our ways as well." Suddenly Legolas was before them and quickly dismounted his horse.

"Lady Duilin you are injured!" He cried out as Duilin held her baby out weakly to him.

"Please take her Legolas, your father and you must care for little Aria now." She said softly as Legolas fell to his knees and held the baby as if he held her many times before. The little baby girl cried out in glee as she tugged on my brother's long hair, unaware of her mother beginning to pass. "My city has fallen, Lord Eradan is dead, and I do not know who survived. Please send aid to my people if there is anyone left to aid." She gasped for air as her words came out broken and weak. Legolas clutch the small bundle to his chest, shock written across his face as he listened to my mother's broken and final words. "My last request is for you and only you."

"What is it Duilin?" He asked softly as she grasped his soft hand.

"Please take care of my little Aria, protect her as well as you can. The purity of her heart must be kept sacred and protected from the evils of men and other races. When she finds love make sure it is right, when becomes scared show her the light and the beauty of this world again, and when she needs family be at her side to hug her tightly and give the comforting but true words she needs to hear. Please do this for me Legolas." My mother's soft face lit up as her baby giggled again as she played with the collar of my brother's tunic, tugging and pulling with all the strength her little arm could carry.

"I will protect Aria with my life. I will care for her as if she was blood." Legolas said as squeezed my mother's hand gently.

"Thank you Legolas." She whispered and closed her eyes, a gentle smile tugging at her lips as her hand weakly fell from my brother's grasp. "I will see you soon my love." She whispered to whom I guessed was my father, Lord Eradan.

The scenes flew before my eyes at a rapid pace. Scenes of my childhood, of playing with Legolas, learning what an elf was, meeting Aragorn and Arwen, visiting Galadriel in her home, meeting the fellowship, the battle in Moria, Gandalf passing, waking up to Aragorn after healing, and finally reuniting with the fellowship at the resting site.

Suddenly with a gasp I was thrown into a scene I was not familiar with. The area was grassy and a smoky pile of orcs near Aragorn as kicked a helmet with a yell, falling to his knees. Another scene showed where I screamed, my arm hanging of the edge of a cliff, breathing heavily as I screamed out Aragorn's name. A scene of a giant battle where the rain fell hard as I shoved Haldir hard and gasped in pain. The finally scene I witnessed before I yanked my face out of the water was of one of Aragorn and I. The scene was slightly blurry as I felt my hands gripped the side of the silver basin. We were smiling at one of another, a look of pure joy on our faces as Aragorn twirled me in a circle. A beautiful, white shimmering dress graced my body and a ring of beautiful flowers rested upon my head. The last I saw of the vision was my giggling as our faces met the whole scene almost completely blurry.

My face finally came free as I fell the ground, my arms curling around my body. I breathed heavily as all the scenes flew through my head, my thoughts going a mile a minute. My thoughts finally stopped on the scenes of my mother and the ruin of the city I once lived in. A soft cry left my lips as I hugged myself tighter with my arms as I noticed Galadriel step closer to me.

"Little one, what did you see?" She asked me, helping me to my feet. I gasped heavily as my arms wrapped themselves around my body again.

"My mother's name was Duilin and my father's was Eradan." I muttered weakly and she nodded.

"Yes, that was their names." She said softly, a comforting smile on her face.

"My father, Thranduil, knew them. My city rested next to Mirkwood. I saw it as it fell to ruin, everyone filled with terror as they ran. The trees burning with fire, I could feel the heat as the horses tried to gallop away, not knowing where to go, it was terrible." I said softly and I glanced at the basin. "That was when I saw my mother; she was beautiful and looked just like me but older. I listened as a man named Aragost told my mother of my father's passing and how he begged Aragost to tell her to go to Mirkwood, that Thranduil would take care of us. I also saw my mother's passing and how Legolas had found us."

"That, little one, is a memory Legolas will never forget." Galadriel said softly as I sighed.

"The request of my mother, he certainly has kept it." I said, letting out a harsh breath.

"Yes, he has cared for you long before you were put in Thranduil's care. There was a strong alliance between your city and Mirkwood. Eradan and Thranduil were good friends; Legolas' mother and your own were as well." I felt anger course through me as I heard this.

"Thranduil and Legolas knew of this, of my life, the whole time and failed to find it important tell me?!" I asked angrily and Galadriel softly grasped my hand.

"Do not blame them little one, your father and Legolas wanted to tell you but I told them not to. It is my fault it took this long to learn of your past."

"But why, why did you make them wait?" I asked, wiping the tears from my face.

"Because something inside me knew that you weren't strong enough to know until you had enough strength to look into my mirror." I bit my lip, not sure whether I should feel anger or understanding. I had waited all my life to know who I was; I spent years trying to figure out where I came from, who my parents were. I tried to push the anger away and let the relief fill me; let the weight be released from my shoulders.

"Thank you for giving me the chance to finally learn who I am." I said and hugged Galadriel tightly. She hugged me back softly and ran a hand through my hair.

"What else did you see little one?" She asked and I pulled away.

"I'm not quite sure, it all blurred together too much to tell. I will need to be alone with my thoughts for a time to sort out my thoughts." I said and she smiled softly.

"I will leave you here little one, you may join your fellowship again when you wish. Sleep well dear one." She gave me one last smile and a pat on the hand before leaving me in the quiet, comforting garden. I sat heavily on a bench and looked at my hands, my thoughts only on the lovers Duilin and Eradan who were once my parents.

**I know I never leave an A/N at the bottom but I didn't want this note at the top and potentially ruin the chapter. If anyone had any ideas for Aria's home city like names and things like that, that would be fantastic! I only have this vague idea of the city and I'm entirely sure where I want to go next with it. If you are curious Aria's mother's name, Duilin, is elvish and means swallow. This does NOT mean that her mother is from any kind of elvish origin, I simply chose this name because I couldn't find any mortal woman names that weren't already names from the story that most people were familiar with and that would pop up later in this story. I just thought it would be strange if Aria meets someone later in the story that has the same name as her mother. But this also does NOT mean that Aria's mother ISN'T from elvish origin, this only means that she doesn't know where her mother or father are from, what race she is, and that I haven't entirely decided myself. As for her father's name, Eradan, you're just gonna have to figure that one out for yourself. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and please review or PM me if you would like to put forth some ideas for the story! Thank you! Happy reading!**


	14. The Gondorian Kings of Old

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to get at least one more chapter before ending this first story! I decided that I will do a story for each movie instead one long story so that I can put in as much detail as I want without worrying about their being a ridiculous amount of chapters. I expect there will be one or two more chapters in this story but thank you to all reviewed:

Danda225

Abyss Prime

Kilataia (much thanks for the ideas!)

Gwilwillith

Any how I hope you enjoy the chapter and Happy Reading!**

I remained in the gardens for a long time, the sweet scent of the flowers and the soothing sounds of the waterfall keeping me calm as I tried to sort through the new images that fluttered through my head. A tear fell down my cheek as I thought of my mother and father. My mother possessed such beauty and even with age she still looked more beautiful to me than a young and beautiful enchantress. I only wish that I could see what my father looked like, what qualities of his that I possessed. I assumed that I had received his height since I was taller than my mother. I had also hoped that when I looked at or thought of Aragorn that people could see I held just as much love and admiration as my mother seemed to hold for my father. I squeezed my eyes shut as I hoped that I would not have to experience the same pain my mother had to go through when losing my father. I also hoped that if I had a child she would never have experience losing me or her father like I did.

"Aria?" I heard a voice question softly and I immediately knew it was. I felt love swell in my heart and I lifted my head up to see Legolas standing there by the doorway. The image of Legolas taking me from mother and swearing to her that he would always protect and care for me came to the forefront of my mind.

"Legolas," I said softly, smiling as I ran up to him and hugged him tightly. He took a small step back, not expecting such an enthusiastic hug from me, but wrapped his arms around me and laughed brightly.

"_What is this for?" _He asked with a smile on his face and amusement twinkling in his eyes.

"_I love you so dearly my brother, my protector, my most trusted keeper. You are my greatest friend and I could not ask for a better brother from the Valar themselves." _I said, my cheek pressed against his chest and a tear dripping down my other cheek as I continued to hug him tightly. I did not know how deep Legolas' brotherly love ran for me until today and I couldn't help but feel silly for fighting with him all those countless times when he only wanted to protect me, his little sister. I understood now that Legolas knew that I was old enough and certainly capable enough to protect myself, but that none of that matter to him because he vowed to himself and my mother that he would always be there to protect me even from the thing I didn't how to or couldn't protect myself.

"_Where did all this come from?" _He asked as he pulled away from me. A touch of concern lit up in his eyes as he saw the redness of my eyes and the tear on my cheek as softly brushed it away. I could see him go into his brother mode and his face only held emotions of love, concern, and worry. _"What is going on? Did Aragorn say something hurtful towards you or perhaps Haldir?" _

"_No none of that my dear brother, I have discovered something much more important." _I said, quickly shaking my head and smiling softly as I grabbed his hand and led him to the bench I was sitting on before. _"Come, let's sit down, I have much to tell you." _

"_Please do, I am worried for you now little one." _Little one was name that almost all the members of adoptive family called me because my adoptive family consisted all of elves and they well past my years of age.

"_Galadriel asked me to look into her mirror and I finally did." _I began with and I could see the anxiousness and worry enter my brother's eyes. He opened his mouth to speak and I lifted my hand to silence him so I could continue. _"In the mirror I saw some interesting things from both my past and future. I learned that my parents are Lady Duilin and Lord Beren and my father was the ruler of a city. I saw the death and destruction of my city which was the night of my father's passing; sadly I did not get to see what my father looked like though or learn of how he passed. I also saw the death of my mother." _I paused for a moment when I saw my brother's eyes grow somber and lowered his head.

"Lady Duilin was beautiful and gentle woman. I thank the Valar for granting me the opportunity of meeting a special being like her." He said quietly and I grabbed his hands holding both of them in mine. He looked up at me and a pleading look entered his eyes.

"Please know that I do not hold any anger or blame towards you for telling me, I don't hold it for any of you. The emotion has passed and I understand why you kept it from me. I only hold love for you brother, the deep love of a sister that I could only hold for you. Seeing my mother's passing has made me realize just how much you love me brother, how much you care for me and wish to protect me. You do these things for me; protect me like you do, not out of stubbornness or fear but out love and for the vow you made to yourself and my loving mother." I said and my brother hugged me tightly, burying his face in my hair and I rubbed my hand up and down his back.

"That is all I have ever wanted you to see my dear little sister. I never knew what having a little sister was like before I saw you for the first time, before I met you, I had felt such love and protectiveness over you. The feeling was strange and foreign to me because I had never had any type of sibling before but I enjoyed the feeling." He pulled away and I placed a hand on his cheek, a smile growing on my lips.

"Please tell me of them, of my parents." I requested quietly and a smile grew on Legolas' face.

"You're birth father and my father were the closest of friends. My mother and your mother became close as well when Eradan married your mother. The love between your parents could rival even the love of my father and mother, they were the perfect pair. Duilin the sweet swallow that held beauty, grace, and gentleness in a way that only she could possess. You're father, Eradan, was jovial man with a boisterous laughter and kind hearted smile that was guaranteed to make you smile and giggle no matter how upset or sad you were. When Duilin gave birth to you there was a massive celebration where your entire city and even all of Mirkwood were invited. Just before the celebration was about to commence was the first time I held you, the first time I met you. You were so small even in the lithe arms of your mother and everyone knew you were bound to look like her with your blue eyes that were already so vivid and the small tufts of silvery blue hair. Duilin offered you to me and I was hesitant at first since I had not held such a small child in my arms before. But as soon as I held you everyone could see the bond grow immediately between us so our father says. I believe him to be true because as soon as you nestled into my arms and tugged on my arm, your eyes lit up and immediately you gave out a sweet giggle. I felt the first surge of brotherly love and protectiveness for you and couldn't seem to let you leave my arms. I spent the whole night playing with you and letting you tug on my hair which seemed to be your favorite activity." I let out a soft giggle and continued to listen, my smile wider than ever. "Countless times I rode out to your city just to spend time with you and Duilin was overjoyed at the fact. Eradan had told me once that she had this silly belief that we would become lovers and you would one day be queen of Mirkwood." We both began to laugh at such a silly statement and I wished that I could hear my father's laugh at that moment; it was described to sound absolutely wonderful.

"Please tell me more of my mother." I whispered, tears on my cheek and a smile gracing my lips as her image appeared my mind. I washed away the dirt from her beautiful face and replaced the terror in her eyes with love and kindness.

"Duilin had a very enthusiastic personality full of daydreaming and fairytales that she would tell to children who seem to flock around her at all times. She was the perfect woman to stand next to the ruler of a city. When Eradan had to be forceful and fearless her kind and gentle nature would be right there with him to calm your people. She believed you would amount to great things. She daydreamed of your perfect prince who would sweep you away and you would be loved by your people, your children would be just as beautiful as you were. I remember the first time she told me of these daydreams and I felt myself beginning to believe her for she had a way of telling things that no matter how preposterous it was you would find yourself believing in the end." He said with a soft smile and I hugged him tightly again, wiping my new batch of tears from my cheeks.

"Thank you brother, thank you so much for all you have given me. I will never stop loving you or wish for another brother. I only wish father could be here with us for this occasion as well." Legolas only smiled and held my hands again.

"Please tell me what else you saw." He requested and I frowned as the jumbled flashes appeared in my mind.

"I'm still trying to tell where which one ends and the next begins, it was all very blurry for me. I remember there was battle, I was pushing Haldir for some reason and I felt pain. There was one that worries me though." I said as I furrowed my eyebrows, my frown growing deeper.

"What was it?" He questioned calmly and I sighed, placing a hand on my forehead.

"I was at the edge of a cliff, my arm dangling over the side, I was screaming for Aragorn. I could feel the fear from myself from the image. Legolas, what if something is going to happen to Aragorn? I could not survive." I said weakly as tears welled up in my eyes. Legolas gave me a comforting smile.

"It's alright little one, the future you may see in the mirror is not the only future you may have. You cannot fill yourself with worry over something that may not even happen. Do you remember anything else?" He asked and a smile grew on my face as a blush spread across my cheeks.

"Before I pulled my face from the water I had seen one more image. It was blurry since I was trying to pull my face from the water but I could tell it was of Aragorn and I. We both had the largest smiles on our faces that I have seen anyone possess. We were dancing, Aragorn was twirling me around and the version of myself from the image couldn't help but laugh. We began to dance slowly, holding one another so close as flower petals landed on us from above. I was wearing a beautiful shimmering white gown and a ring of flowers sat upon my head. I think it was a wedding we were at Legolas, my wedding." I said with a soft smile and Legolas returned the smile widely.

"I hope that is in your future little one for I see Aragorn as the prince your mother hoped you would find." I giggled softly and nodded.

"But how am I to know that Aragorn wants this from me? I do not wish to get my hopes up, only for them to be crushed." I looked down sadly at my hands and Legolas lifted my chin softly with his fingers.

"Little one, I see the same love Eradan held for your mother in Aragorn's eyes and the same for you as Duilin. Do not fret, Aragorn will ask this of you when he is ready and when believes it is the right time, I have much faith in him and would be honored to welcome him into our family as I'm sure father would be as well." I smiled widely at him and squeezed his hands tightly with mine. "Now let's get back to our resting site as I'm sure Aragorn is most anxious to see your beauty again." I giggle lightly as blush came across my cheeks and Legolas helped me up from the bench. I wrapped my arms tightly around his as we left the garden. The glow of my smile I was sure could rival the beautiful flowers of Galadriel's mysterious garden.

We had the reach our resting site and everything was quiet. The hobbits were sleeping and I could hear Gimli's roar of snore on the other side of the site near the trees. Aragorn and Boromir sat next to each other in front of fire, Aragorn smoking his pipe. Legolas nodded to me as broke away and began to set up the place where he would rest for the evening. I smiled softly to him before making my way over to the two men by the fire.

"Lord Boromir, Lord Aragorn," I greeted softly, a hand resting on both their shoulders; my eyes were only set on Aragorn though.

"Lady Aria, how do you fair?" Boromir asked with a smile and I turned to him.

"I am very well, thank you Boromir." He nodded and stood, giving me a gentle hug and a warm smile.

"I am glad you are healed. I shall retired for the night, goodnight Aria, Aragorn." We both nodded and I sat next to Aragorn as Boromir walked to where his resting place was already set. I wrapped my arm around Aragorn's and rested my head against his shoulder. His comfort was all needed to truly calm my fears and mixed emotions. I could always feel tranquility in his presence.

"How was your speak with Lady Galadriel?" Aragorn questioned and I smiled a sad smile.

"I looked into her mysterious mirror." I said and he raised an eyebrow. "I learned some of who my parents were."

"Will you be alright?" Aragorn asked with a hint of concern and I smiled softly kissing his cheek.

"Yes, Legolas came afterwards and told me more of them." I said and he shot me a confused glance.

"But I thought no one knew who your parents were." He said and I sighed, going into the story of what Galadriel told me. I then proceeded to him all of what I know about my parents, their names, how they ruled the city, my mother's beauty and grace, and my father's jovialness.

I savored the sweet sound of Aragorn's laugh and was captivated by the smile I had known for so long. As we sat and talked the evening away I could not picture myself with anyone else, I could see myself wanting to enjoy the beauty of life and its wonders with anyone else. That portion of my heart was only reserved for him and I could feet it blossoming as it had waited many long years for these moments to come. I kissed Aragorn softly before we retired for the evening, sleeping next to one another as the fire died and for the first time I had felt complete peace.

We remained in Lothlorien for a few more days as the fellowship, mostly my brother and Aragorn thought, wanted to ensure that I was completely healed before we moved on. Elvish medicine was a brilliant sight to see and the elves that healed me received my full gratitude seeing as there was barely even a scar left to show I was injured and I didn't need to add to the list of scars I had already received. They simply replied that I did not need to express my gratitude and that they were honored to heal the blessed princess of Mirkwood, to which I blushed profusely in response.

I had taken to wearing dresses for the remainder of the trip and a circlet with beautiful leaves made of emerald stone and golden vines throughout the circlet. Before I had hated the circlets, reminding everyone I was princess, because they made people treat me differently. But now I wore it proudly, proud to show everyone which family I belonged to.

The last day we stayed in Lothlorien was a truly sad one as I was not ready to part from my grandmother just yet, but I knew I had to. We had to wake much earlier than we had been the past few weeks so we could leave early and make good ground. Gimli had grumbled the whole way to the river since he was feeling ill from drinking too much elvish wine the night before, he absolutely adored the stuff. I smiled softly at his grumbles. Last night we had a partying feast, a form of goodbye from Lothlorien to the fellowship and I was sad to know that it would be a long while before we got a chance to feast on food like that again. Thankfully I was used to it though from my constant traveling. I could not say the same for the hobbits though as I was sure last night I saw Merry and Pippin cramming bread rolls and all other assortments of food in their pockets.

Once we reached the river the men immediately began to help the elves ready the elven boats and I waited anxiously for my grandmother and grandfather to show. I bit my lip softly and watched as Legolas explained what lembas bread was to little Merry and Pippin. Amusement twinkled in my eyes as I listened to them challenge each other on how many both of them ate.

"They are quite the sight to see, aren't they?" I heard my grandmother ask and quickly turned. She had gentle smile on her face as she too watched the hobbits.

"Yes, I rather enjoy traveling with them. They bring joy when one needs it the most." I smiled at her beauty and hugged her tightly.

"Do not despair my little one for we will see one another again." She said softly and I turned to Celeborn, hugging him as well. "Now please help me assemble the fellowship for I have gifts to give you all."

We quickly gathered them all in line; I was in between Sam and Aragorn. I watched in delight as Legolas received a Lothlorien bow, Merry and Pippin both received a small dagger, and Galadriel gave Sam elvish rope. It was a strange gift but I knew it would serve its purpose. It was then that Galadriel turned to me and I gave her a bright smile.

"This gift is one you have already received and I felt it was only right to give it back to you." I gave her a confused expression until she glanced to her left and my whole face lit up as I saw what stood a bit far back behind her.

"Elwing!" I cried out with joy as I raced to my horse and I could her Galadriel's merry laugh, like the sound of tinkling bells. I hugged Elwing tightly as she neighed loudly and stomped her feet with happiness.

"Oh I have missed you so dearly you stubborn horse." I said as I rubbed her nose and she replied by nuzzling me with it. I let out a soft giggle and did not notice as Galadriel stepped up to Aragorn.

"This is for you." She said with a soft smile and handed him a stunning ring. The ring was made of shining gold, the band consisting of golden leaves, each with their own little diamond in the middle and the very top held a larger diamond that sparkled in the light.

"This-this is beautiful my lady, but why give me such an exquisite item?" He asked with confusion and Galadriel's smile only widened.

"I think you know its purpose." She said softly and turned to me as I continued to greet my horse with delight. Aragorn grew slightly nervous at the thought and Galadriel gently closed his hand around the item, placing a golden chain in his palm as well before closing it completely. "Do not fear, you will know when it is the right time. I can see a great future between you two filled with joy and happiness. You will be able to feel when it is the right time, I promise you." Aragorn gave her a smile and I led Elwing over to the group just as Galadriel was giving Frodo the light of Earendil. I listened as Galadriel spoke to Frodo.

"Farewell Frodo Baggins, I give the light Earendil, our most beloved star. May it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out." I smiled softly and knew that my grandmother had grown a fondness for the small but brave hobbit.

"What did you receive my love?" I asked Aragorn happily as Elwing walked up to Pippin, giving him a small push. I giggled softly as Pippin almost fell to the ground but smiled at the horse and patted her happily none the less. I turned my attention back to Aragorn who glanced at Legolas before looking at me once more.

"Just well wishes for our journey ahead, I think she and I both know I have already received my true gift." I blushed and my grin grew as I kissed him softly on the cheek before turning back to Elwing. She was now nibbling at Pippin's shirt and pushing her nose under his newly received cloak that we all received from the elves of Lothlorien.

"Elwing what by Valar are you doing?!" I asked as I walked over them. Pippin tried to scurry off but Elwing caught his shirt by her teeth and tugged him back continuing with her nibbling of his pocket. It was then that I caught on and placed my hand on that was clad with my newly made leggings and new tunic over them.

"Do you have food in your pocket Pippin?" I asked with suspicion.

"No!" He cried out quickly and I raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing him. I snatch an apple from our small stash and held it out in front of me.

"Elwing, here girl!" I called out and she turned to me. She quickly trotted over to me and grabbed the apple out of my hand, munching away. "Now eat whatever food you have quickly before she finds it again, the horse will never stop eating." I then began to softly pet her nose again as pushed against me. "I missed you too girl, how do you not get fat with all you've been eating?" I asked and she neighed loudly, as if offended, and turned from me, trotting over to my brother who greeted her with soft pats and rubs on the side of her neck. I rolled my eyes as I walked over to them.

"Brother, do you think it best if I ride Elwing through the forest and we follow you, or just have Elwing follow us in the forest?" I asked and he looked at me, knowing that I was worried to leave my horse by herself.

"I think it's best if you went on the boat in case there is any sign of trouble and a battle would fall upon you that would be too large for you to fight on your own. Elwing will be alright, she's a smart horse and she always finds her way back to you." I smiled softly at her and hugged her around her neck, happy to be reunited with my childhood friend.

"Follow our boats in the forest Elwing; do not stray from your path for I do not want you to get lost." I said and she neighed softly.

Soon we all gathered in the boats. I was in a boat with Aragorn and Frodo while Legolas was with Gimli and Boromir was with Merry and Pippin. I smiled softly at the hidden irritation in my brother's face; he wasn't too pleased to be in a boat with Gimli with no other company. I laughed softly and Frodo and Aragorn turned towards me while we paddled slowly.

"What is so funny meleth nin?" Aragorn asked me and I turned my smile towards him.

"My brother's behavior towards Gimli amuses me. I think it is good for him to have to share a boat with the dwarf." I said and Aragorn chuckled as well.

"He looks fine to me." Frodo said with confusion and I smiled towards him.

"Legolas is very well at hiding his emotions but I've been Legolas' sister since I was a baby I can tell his emotions quite well." I then leaned towards Frodo and glanced at Aragorn. "Aragorn isn't very good at hiding emotions either, but don't tell him I said that." I whispered just loud enough that I knew Aragorn heard and winked towards Frodo.

"I heard that!" Aragorn cried out and Frodo began laughing hard. I chuckled and went back to my paddling, watching the fish swim with the boat just underneath the surface.

We soon passed into the river Anduin and I frowned as the luscious green trees gave way to brown withering trees. After a while of passing almost silently down the river, with ugly gnarled trees as our only scenery, a flock of birds, black as night, began to fly high over our heads. Aragorn looked up above him in concern and I frowned, glancing back at Legolas who also had a frown on his face.

It was now becoming dawn and I smiled as I could see a few green trees here and there. I noticed a large white body followed by a long white tail and I felt relief knowing that Elwing was still near us.

"Frodo, Aria," Aragorn said quietly and we both turned towards him. He nodded his head behind him and we both looked up with wide and amazed eyes.

"By Valar, they're magnificent." I whispered and Aragorn smiled softly. There were two massive statues of Gondorian kings of old on either side of the river towering high above the trees with majestic power.

"The Argonath," Aragorn says very softly and I smile at him.

"_That could be you one day meleth nin," _I say softly in return and he only gives me a look of doubt. I sigh and turn my gaze back to the statues.

"Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old, my kin." Aragorn speaks up again and my thoughts turn to the city I lived in before and the people who lived in it once too. I began to wonder if I had any relatives and how far back did the Einar line back go. Did my father's side of the family always rule the city I once lived in? I decided once I returned home with my brother I would question my father thoroughly.

We finally reached the shores of Nen Hithoel and decided to rest for the night before deciding on where to go next. Not too long after we began to set up camp we heard soft neighing and I smiled as I quickly walked towards the edge of the forest. Elwing appeared out of the trees and I rubbed her nose softly. Aragorn stepped up next to me and handed the stubborn horse an apple. She immediately snatched the apple from his hand and made a noise of content. After she ate the apple she took a step towards Aragorn and began pushing her head against him, wanting him to pet her.

"I sometimes think she likes you more than she likes me." I said with a soft chuckle and Aragorn grinned towards me as he rubbed her neck.

"No, she's just like you, stubborn and hard headed, she must like you more." He said with a smirk and I gave him a short glare.

"But you dote upon while I scold her, she must like you more." Aragorn's smirk turned into a soft smile.

"Yes well it's only fair to dote upon her since I dote upon you seeing as you two are one of the same." He said and I grinned as he leaned forward, kissing me sweetly on the lips. I felt something pressed against my hand and I looked down at my hand with a laugh, an apple resting in it. Elwing snorted in jealously that I got an apple and she did not get two.

After we all ate and quickly put out the fire in case of enemies, everyone began to lay out the bedrolls and get ready for some sleep. I placed my bedroll next to Aragorn's and went to sit next to him.

"I will take the first watch." Aragorn said and the others nodded, leaving to lay in their bedrolls. I leaned against Aragorn and he looked down at me with a smile.

"You should get some rest." He said and I shrugged.

"I want to stay here and if I fall asleep against you then so be it." I said and he smile grew slightly. I reached up and softly kissed him on the lips before readjusting myself against him again. We remained silent, not needing noise in each other's company, and I watched the forest line across from us before I felt my eyes droop, falling into a deep sleep.


	15. Author's Note! Please Don't Kill Me! D:

Hello Avid Readers!

Firstly I would like to apologize profusely! And apologize again, and maybe one more time? I feel absolutely terrible about not having updated in so long! I felt that I should at least try to explain myself, hence this author's note.

When I stopped updating it had become an important time in my life. I had just moved out of my parent's house for the first time and had been finishing my first semester/starting my second semester in college. I have plans on becoming a psychiatrist and in order to do that I have become swamped with work both for school and with actual work. With all the new distractions my beloved story had floated off somewhere else in my mind; but just this evening I had been thinking about reviews and just out of sheer curiosity I went to look at the reviews to see if people were even reading my story anymore and I was immediately surprised. There were so many reviews I had not read yet and they made me so happy that I realized I couldn't even imagine abandoning this story! All the reviews made me realize how much I love and miss writing about Miss Aria Einar.

Now a days I am pretty adjusted to the way my life is going and I'm happy to say it is going well. I hope yours are as well! Now I am still pretty swamped with work from my job and school, but I have the weekends off. I will try my hardest to put up new chapters on the weekends as often as I can when I have a free day from schoolwork. But don't expect a chapter coming too quickly and please don't be angry with me! I haven't looked through and thought about this story in quite a while. I need some time to put my ducks in a row and sort through my immediate plans for this story were and where I want to go next with. I want to give you guys the best story I can write just as I wanted to when I first started writing this story. To me this take time, thought, and dedication. I refuse to simply throw something out and hope it's good just to get a chapter out in hopes of getting more reviews. I have now grown quite a bit and I only hope that my writing will be even better now that my writing skills have grown enormously as well!

Again, I apologize profusely for my crime, and for me, in terms of writing, this is truly a crime. I cannot express my gratitude for anyone who has continued to check for updates and has waited patiently for my update. I also apologize if I upset you with this not being an update. For anyone who has read this and has decided to no longer continue to read this, I'm very sorry for the disappointment, especially since you all seemed so excited to read this story (which I honestly never expected)! I hope maybe one day when I actually finish this story you will decide to comeback and read it! For which I will give you my infamous cookies! And finally, for anyone who is new to this story, first of all thank you for taking the time to read it all the way to chapter 14! I also hope that you will decide to wait out this miserable wait and continue to read! But please don't worry! My fingers and my brain now have that itch to write that I don't believe will be tamed anytime soon! I love you all! In the meantime, please take these gazillion cookies I made during the wait! No…really, please, take them. There are too many now and I don't really know what to do with them…

Best Regards,

Laurel


End file.
